I will never cry
by XxRedxX
Summary: I'm an outcast. A freak. The weirdo blue-haired girl that threatens people with packets of bubble gum. But I've seen more people close to me die in the past few years than most have seen in their entire lives. I WILL find Kira. And I WILL kill him.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the store.

Yes. I know. Facinating, right?

I bet all of you _loyal readers _out there are are just on the edge of your seats, facinated by the thought of me walking into a store.

And, to some of those dumbshits out there, yes, that was sarcasm.

Scanning the walls I grabbed the cheapest foodish things I could find in the greatest quantity possible, seeing as I was in a low budget these days and it cost alot of effing money to get to a store that was twenty miles away from the hell hole where you lived.

And fifteen year olds probally shouldn't be driving.

Not that I ever cared for rules, hell, I went out of my way to BREAK them. What was the point? Rules were threats. They forced you to stay on a line, like the ones in the road. And if you stepped off of the line you got squished. Instaint road waffle.

And now while you try to get that lovley picture out of your head I'm going to continue telling you what I was supposed to in the first place.

Waiting in line with my crappity crap on sale food, I tried to ignore the dirty looks people kept throwing me. Most likley because of my clothes, which consisted of a worn blue t-shirt, baggy black pants, a black belt covered in spikes and a leather jacket. I bow down to whoever invented leather and spikes, just like Mello probally bows down to Willy Wonka. (And to the person who invented leather too, most likley)

I handed the elderly cashier my food and waited, wanting to get out of here as fast as I could.

It's not like I was intimidated by the people who kept looking at me, it was just that I wanted to leave before I snapped and killed them with the closest thing within reach, and I really don't think my older brother would appreciate seeing a mug shot of me on the front page under the title

**MENTALLY UNSTABLE YOUTH ATTACKS SHOPPERS AT LOCAL SUPERMARKET WITH PACKET OF JUICY FRUIT GUM- EIGHT KILLED, SEVERAL WOUNDED**

"I love your hair." The casheir says, jolting my out of my thoughts. "Is that it's natural color?"

I grabbed a chunk of my hair absentmindedly, having been asked this question many times.

I was born with black hair, but sometime when I was about five or six I convinced my mom to let me dye it my favorite color at the time- blue. After months and months of begging she finally caved, wanting me to shut the hell up, the next time we were in a store she grabbed the first box of blue hairdye she could find.

Unfortunatley it was also very crappy, seeing as it never washed out completley.

My mom offered to get me some black dye, so I could get it back to normal, but I refused, saying that I liked it.

It wasn't really that noticable, in fact, most people thought my hair was black. It only showed in really bright or really low light, and even then it was just a very dark shade of blue.

"No." I replied in my usual 'talking to people who I most likley won't ever see again, so why the hell should I care what they think of me' voice. "I dyed it. Thats all."

She nodded warily, noticing the bored, irritated tone in my voice. Maybe she was offened.

Tch, like I gave a shit.

It wasn't her job to pester anyone who had the misfortune to come to her register with stupid questions. She was SUPPOSED to be casheirising my crappity crap food and putting it into those plastic bags that were killing the dolphins and some rare kind of african purple inchworm. It wasn't my fault she was too dumb to realize no one had naturally blue hair. Hell, the only person I know who has naturally weird color hair is Near and that's just because he's part albino. I think. Note to self: Ask Near if he's albino or if he just dyes his hair that way because he thinks it'll make him look older.

I grabbed my plastic bags of doom and walked out of the store, frowning at the heat of the sun.

I disliked the sun. It reminded me of flames, since that's all it really was. A giant ball of flames that all of the cute little planets swirled around like the inside of a huge vacum cleaner.

Now I hate those things too.

Well, more than I previously did. I had enough bad luck with those things already that involved legos, some minor explosives and kids with waaaay too much caffine and time on their hands.

Meh.. Story for another time.

As soon as I got home- If you call that piece of crap home- I threw the enviorment killing bags on the kitchen table and ran into my room, turning on my computer. Yes. Sad, I know.

I had a report due soon that had to be a billion pages long and I was a procrastinator. Evil bitchy teacher... I really wanted to shove something down her throat. Perferably something large, spike-covered and poisonous.

"Ookay..." I muttered, looking over the requirements for the report. "Write about your views on good and evil... Aww fuck..."

I hate assignments like this. I'm fifteen. I don't want to delve into the epic secrets of secrety epicness, hidden in my subconcious. All I want is a soda, some manga and to be left the hell alone.

Deciding to get the damn report started before my little brother got home and annoyed the crap outta me, I opened word and began to type, trying my best not to curse.

**Good and Evil~~~**

_In my personal opinion, anyone who thinks there is a difference between good and evil is a fool._

Hah. Suck on that, bitch.

_People in this world are taught that good guys always win and if you fight for pure reasons, play by the rules and never take the easy way out you will always come out on top._

_But is that really how it works?_

_And are the evil people truly evil? Do they do evil things for the greater good or because they have to? _

_Would a good person turn evil if threatened with, say, death?_

_Would a good person truly risk their life for something they believed in?_

_What about evil people? Would they do the same? Are they really so evil?_

_I don't think so._

_I think that recently the line between good and evil has been blurred to the point of near invisibility._

_People kill without remorse, only doing so because it furthers their own goals. _

I was so caught up in typing a report, that, hopefully would explode my bitch of a teacher's head when she read it, that, I must have fallen asleep.

I knew it was a dream because three things were definitley not the way they should be.

First of all I was a lot shorter.

Second, I was sitting at a table, turned towards someone, trying my best to sketch him while he kept moving, not caring if I found it irritating.

Third and most importaintly was the person I was facing, and sketching. It was because of him I knew for sure this was a dream, seeing as I haven't seen him in almost two years.

Near.

I was back at Wammy's house.

Holyshitcrapdamninsertswearofyourchoicehere.

I rememberd this. It happened right before I left.

"Hey! Nooo... Stay still!!" I said, irritated.

Near had been building what was sure to become a gigantic tower out of playing cards that he had 'borrowed'.

Tch... Yeah right just admit it. You stole them.

"Why are you doing this again...?" He asked, trying to keep the foundation of his would-be tower from falling.

"'Cuz you're such a good model and-" Oh shit. He was giving me the evil look... "I asked Mello but he told me to piss off-"

"Not surprising, seeing as you dyed his hair pink while he was sleeping and played tic tac toe on his face with a sharpie. And lost. To yourself, which shouldn't be physically possible seeing as-"

"I'm special, kay?!" I said quickly, cutting him off. "ANYWAYS... I was gonna ask Matt but he got a new video game, so he won't be leaving his room for the next three weeks or so..."

"And now you come and annoy me?" He delicatly stacked a few more cards on his growing tower.

"Yeppers! Now don't you feel special?"

"Not really."

I stuck my tounge out at him and continued to sketch. "Your no fun." Usuially I acted more mature around people, but Near was the exeption. He was the first friend I made at Wammy's, and probally the first non-related friend I've ever made in my entire life.

So I didn't get out much.

Sue me.

Ten minutes later I was almost done with my drawing of Near. I was just finishing up with the shading when the albino elbowed me. Hard.

"What...?" I asked, rubbing my spleen. Hadn't it taken enough abuse already?! Everyone knows the spleen is the most abused organ out there... Poor spleen...

"Get ready." He said quietly, pointing to the small group of girls walking over to our antisocial little table.

"Aww crap." I muttered. The girls had hated my guts since day one. They hated my hair, they hated my clothes and they HATED my choice in friends. Um, yeah, sorry to break it to ya sweeties, but not everyone has to be a brainless, clothing obsessed bitch with their own horde of evil (all female, mind you) minions.

The tallest one was the first to reach our table. She glared at me with greenish blue eyes.

"'Ello bitchy mc bitch bitch. How's your closet?" I asked, grinning.

"You owe me FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS IN CLOTHING!!!" She screeched. A month ago Mello and I had 'Accedentially' lit the inside of her closet on fire.

Hey, it wasn't my fault she used all of the money she earned on clothes. She should of used it on something more productive. Like a lock for her door.

One that took more than thirteen seconds to pick.

"And you expect me to pay that? Tch, I got no money. Besides, you got no proof that it was me."

She looked furious, then her face drained of all rage. It was replaced by something unexpected; triumph.

"Thats okay..." She said sweetly. "Everyone know's you're broke. Mommy and Daddy didn't leave you a thing when they died, did they?"

I glared pure hatred. That was going way too far. "Hey, take a look around, dumbshit. We're all in the same boat here. You don't have any parents either, so I wouldn't be talking." I took every ounce of self control I had not to tackle her to the ground and claw her eyes out.

"Aww... Don't feel bad... At least my parents loved me enough to leave me some money... What did your parents leave you? Nothing... Just a couple of loser brothers who shipped you away here so they could spend less money on food. Hm... I wonder if your parents _wanted _to die in that fire... I would have, if I had their life-"

My grip tightened on the pencil I was holding, it threatened to snap.

"I think you'd better leave now." Near said calmly.

The girl laughed. "And why should I be afraid of some freaky albino midget?" She flicked the bottom of Near's tower of cards and it fell.

Near looked her straight in the eye. "_I think you'd better leave now._" He said even slower than before.

For a second I thought the girl was going to say something else, but she stopped, intimidated. She turned around and quickly walked back to her group of evil minions.

"Sheesh..." Near muttered, picking up the cards in preparation to rebuild his tower. "I don't like her."

I stared at the floor.

_I wonder if your parents wanted to die in that fire..._

"I don't beleve I'm _that _short either."

_I would have, if I had their life..._

When I didn't answer he shook my shoulder, looking concerned that I was in a coma.

_... A couple of loser brothers who shipped you away here so they could spend less money on food..._

"Tsukia."

I looked up at the sound of my real first name. Near was one of the rare few who I told it to and the even rarer few I allowed to call my by it. Vice versa went for him.

"Don't listen to her. She's just looking for a reaction."

"I know..." I said quietly, without cursing. The usual mature, sarcastic tone was replaced by a softer, younger one that fit me at my current age.

Most children would have started crying. Not me, however. I never cried. Never again.

I turned to him and smiled weakly. He rolled his eyes.

I got up. "Come on." I said, gesturing for him to follow.

"Where?"

My weak smile turned into a grin. "I'm gonna make you taller."

"How?"

"One word. Stilts."

"Oh joy." He muttered, sighing.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks for all of the reviews! It really means a lot! ^^ I keep going back and reading them because I'm in shock that people read my fic and liked it enough to review!! XD

I'm going to try my best to update as much as I can!

I forgot to put in a disclaimer last time, so I'm just going to put in one that counts for the whole fic.

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!! THE ONLY THING I DO OWN IS TSUKIA AND HER FAMILY!!!

This part starts off right after L dies. Don't worry, I didn't skip twenty five episodes, I'm just going to show what happens before this with flashbacks.

Enjoy! ^^

I stumbled into my bedroom, feeling like I was drunk.

Maybe I _was_ drunk. That would explain why this all felt so unreal.

L was dead.

Kira finally killed him.

I shook my head, attempting to clear it.

No, it wasn't possible. L couldn't be dead.

_You were there, dumbshit._ A voice in my head told me. _You saw him die._

No. It wasn't true. It was a lie. It had to be.

_You just came home from his funeral._

I imagined it. L wasn't dead. He _couldn't _be dead.

_Just face the facts. He is dead. Your in denial. And your also about to lose what little sanity you have left, seeing as your talking to yourself._

Shut up.

My arms hung limply at my sides.

Light Yagami.

He was Kira.

The bastard was going to die.

I'd do it myself, if I got the chance.

I walked over to my computer and turned it on, then flopped facedown on my bed.

I didn't cry.

I didn't think about anything.

I just layed there, listening to the noise of the old computer turning on.

I didn't care about the birds outside my window.

I didn't care about the sun shining.

I didn't care about the fact that I hadn't eaten in days.

I didn't care if everyone thought I was going insaine.

I didn't care if my brothers saw me like this.

Did I want to give up...?

No. Not until Light Yagami was dead.

Then I could lose myself. I wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore.

Maybe I'd be dead by the time this was over.

Heh. Like I ever worried about that...

There was a strange beeping noise coming from my computer. Slowly I lifted up my head.

The screen had turned entirley white with a black N in the middle.

"Deja vu... What the hell...?" I muttered, getting up and slowly walking over.

"Tsukia? Are you there? It's me, Near."

My eyes widened. "... Near...? What the hell...? How did you..."

"It wasn't that difficult. I already know where you live."

Even though he couldn't see me I smiled weakly. "... Yeah I guess your right."

He paused, most likley twisting a lock of his hair. "What's wrong? You sound depressed."

"Nothing's wrong." I said, trying to sound like my usual self. "I'm fine. Why have you contacted me? Is something wrong on your end?"

"No. I was just wondering if you had the time to drop by for a few days."

My eyes widened. "Go to Wammy's...?"

"I understand if you don't want to. It's perfectly okay with me if you stay back home with your brothers." In other words 'PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE I AM SO EFFING BORED I'M ABOUT TO KILL SOMEONE!!!!!'

"... Sure, Near. I'd love to." I smiled a real smile for the first time in a very long time.

"Good. I'll ask for someone to pick you up in... Three days? Then you can take a plane."

"Sounds good. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye."

The screen went back to normal. I sighed and turned around.

I couldn't break down. People depended on me too much for that. It would be selfish to let go of who I am because of one thing. I was needed. And as long as that fact remained I had to get a grip.

I was lucky Near had called when he did.

I sat on the plane, doodling absentmindedly on a scrap of paper. Planes are boring, and after screaming "THERE'S SOMETHING ON THE WING!!!!" five plus times people started to ignore you.

And shoot you the occasional dirty look.

How rude.

After I scribbled random chibi's of people I know onto the page and running out of room, I put the scrap in my pocket and leaned back against the seat.

Closing my eyes I vividly remembered the last twenty four hours.

"TSUKIAAAA!!!!" My younger brother, Shatei sobbed, latching onto my arm. "DON'T GOOOOO!!!"

I sighed, trying to shake him off before I lost all feeling in that limb. "It's not like I'm running away and joining the circus..." I muttered.

My older brother, Jikei, watched, an amused look on his face.

"Don't just stand there!! Do something!!"

"Okay." He patted the top of his head and rubbed his stomach. "There. I did something."

"I hate you."

Amazingly I'm actuially the mature one in our family. Jikei is a lazy ass and Shatei seriously needs to lay off the sugar.

Though I swear Jikei was enjoying this.

"Listen, I'm just going to Wammy's for a little while! I'm not gonna move back!"

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!!" He squeezed tighter.

"NO!" Jikei and I both said at the same time. The last time Shatei went to visit me at Wammy's he stole Mello's chocolate, who, naturally wasn't pleased.

So he hotwired a car.

And tried to run Shatei over with it.

He still has the scars to prove it too.

After about ten minutes of struggling, Jikei finally broke down and pulled Shatei off of me.

I glared, rubbing my arm, trying to get the circulation back.

"Took you long enough."

"It was entertaining."

I was about to make a very rude gesture when Shatei elbowed me in the side.

"Damn it! What is with people hurting my spleen?!"

"Your friend's here."

I turned around. Standing about ten feet away, most likley enjoying my pain, was Light Yagami.

"Jikei, Shatei, can you go and get my things from the house?" I said, keeping my voice even and emotionless.

"But I don't want-"

"I'll buy you something, okay?!" I said, irritably.

He nodded and followed Jikei into the house.

"I heard you were leaving." Light said. "I guess I was right."

_Oh, yeah, just keep up the act, eh, pretty boy? I can see right through you._

"Yes, but it's only for a few days. I'm just visiting some friends. In the meantime..."

I took a few steps closer. "I would seriously appreciate it if you looked after my brothers for me. They're all I have, you know."

He nodded. "Of course I will."

_Juuuuussst keep playing the nice guy... Damn I really want to punch him..._

"Because... You know If something happens to either of them... Even if it's not your fault... If Jikei kills himself... Or if Shatei suddenly drops dead..." I smiled plesantly at him. "I'm going to blame you for it. And I'll kill you."

He looked confused. "Are you implying that you think that **I'm **Kira? Because I'm not-"

"Thats exactly what I'm implying, pretty boy."

He was about to respond when Jikei and Shatei walked out of the house dragging two giant suitcases.

"What the hell do you put in these things?! Rocks?!" Shatei complained.

"Yes, Shatei, I packed two cases full of rocks just so I could watch you drag them around."

He muttered something that probally wasn't complimenting my sarcastic skills.

We waited for half an hour, Jikei trying to start a conversation that lasted more than thirty seconds. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Light throw me a look once or twice. I ignored him, grinning. He was nervous. Good. He should be.

Eventually a large limoish black car pulled up.

Shiny. I approve.

I put my bags in the trunk and hopped in before Shatei could start begging to come with me again.

There was ac inside and a bunch of other random shit that my thirty second attention span passed over.

Even though the windows were tinted I waved anyways.

My brothers, as if they could see inside, waved back. For a second I saw Light throw me a hate-filled glare, then the expression was wiped off his face.

The ride to the airport went... Normally. I didn't even break anything. Though that was probally because I was to nervous to cause trouble.

My mind kept coming up with ways that this could go wrong.

The plane could crash.

I could get hit by a car.

It could be a trap set by Kira/Light to kill me.

I took a deep breath. Nothing bad was going to happen.

The plane wasn't going to crash.

I wasn't going to get hit by a car.

And it wasn't a trap. Kira/Light didn't know my real name. And even if he did, he doesn't know if I was merley baiting him so he would kill me and expose himself as Kira or if I was just being cautious.

I guess thinking of stuff like that was in my nature. Yay for morbidness.

At the airport things got.... A little complicated.

"Your up next, Miss." The scary security guard told me, motioning towrds the metal detector thing.

"Ookay..." I walked through. It beeped.

"Er..."

"Please remove all metal things on your person." He said in a bored monotone.

I took off my belt, my boots and my necklace. Not wanting the security guard to get even more pissed (I swear he was looking at me like he was going to eat me) I quickly walked through the arch.

It beeped.

"Please remove all metal things on your person." The guard repeated.

"Okay, okay..."

_Sheesh... He sounds like a broken record... And why the hell do people say 'your person'?! Why can't they just say take off all metal or get tazed?! _

I emptied out the contents of my pockets, and took off the chains on my pants.

I walked through.

Guess what?

It fucking beeped.

"Please remove-"

"All metal things on my person, yeah, yeah. I know."

I looked around for something else that was metal. There was nothing.

"Yeeaah... I think the machine's broken."

He glared at me and pressed a button on his belt.

Three huge guys walked over and surrounded me.

"Umm..." _Tsukia you really know how to let your mouth get you in trouble..._

One of them grabbed my jacket. "HEY!!!" I screamed. "I CAN SUE YOU FOR THAT!!! YOU WENT IN MY PERSONAL BUBBLE!!"

Ignoring my protests he stuck his hand in one of the pockets and pulled out something small. "Try now."

I snatched my jacket back and walked through the arch, waiting for the unholy beeping to start.

It didn't.

"What did you take out...?"

He opened his hand. In it there was a shiny gum wrapper.

I stared. A GUM WRAPPER?!

It's official.

I hate this...

...They are extremley lucky there's no juicy fruit around...

After demanding multiple bags of peanuts (I was hungry, and the food resembled something Shatei fed his pet bunny. The poor thing died three hours later.) and scaring the crap out of the other passengers (A hobby of mine.) the plane landed and I got off.

After wandering around for an hour, getting glared at by the people who were on my plane and eating a bag of peanuts I was greeted by a man who asked me if I was in fact "Miss Tsukia."

"Er... How did you know...?"

"I was told to look for the girl with blue hair that no one seemed to like very much."

I sighed. "Yep. I'm Tsukia."

_Damn albino..._

I sat in the car, staring out the window.

I'll admit, I was nervous.

"We're almost there."

... Make that on the verge of making a run for it.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit..... _

Usually I didn't care what people thought of me, but this was different. These were people I could actually stand to be in a room with for _more_ than three minutes.

Er... Friends...?

Yeah. Let's go with that.

"Ummm..."

"It's called Wammy's house. It's an orphanage for children with exeptionally high intelligence levels. Think of it as a boarding school." Jikei said.

I looked at him. It had only been a few weeks since the fire.

"You're sending me away...?" I asked. My voice was perfectly calm, but inside I was reading the hidden meaning behind his words.

We didn't have enough money to support a family of three.

So he was sending me somewhere he didn't have to worry about me. Somewhere he knew I would be taken care of.

"Well yes... It's only for a little while..."

_**"You've taken this harder than any of us. I think it would be better for you to get some rest."**_

"I see... Well if thats what you think is best..."

_"I'm fine! Damn it! I don't want to leave! Please. If it's really that bad I'll get a job. I'll figure this out. Please, just don't split us up!! Shatei needs me... He's too young..."_

"Thank you for understanding."

_**"Your hurt, Tsukia. You need time to heal. I'll look after Shatei."**_

A week later I stood in front of the gates leading to Wammy's house.

Just as I did right now.

I took a deep breath and pushed open the gates.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay!! ^^ Thanks!! I really like typing this, it's a lot of fun!!

This chapter is mainly about Tsukia going back to Wammy's.

Near and Matt finally come into the story ^^ I'm hoping to put Mello in the next chapter, I was planning on him being in this one, but I couldn't figure out how to put him in.

Enjoy!! ^^

I walked in and looked around.

_Damn... I forgot how easy it is to get lost here... Ugh... It's going to take forever to find Near..._

Sighing, I lifted up my bags and started to search.

After all, how hard could finding the albino be?

_I hate myself. _

I was lost. Completly lost. And to make things worse, I had already been asked seven times if that was my narutal hair.

One kid even went so far as to say it was a wig.

Sighing, I put down my bags and sat on them, holding my face in my hands and closing my eyes.

_Okay. Calm down..._

I wondered absentmindedly how my brothers were doing and if Light/Kira took my warning seriously. I grinned, remembering the look on his face as I left.

_Heh... Pretty boy is scared of a little girl... I never would have thought... _

After five minutes of trying to calm down, I decided sitting down in the middle of a hallway like a hobo wasn't doing me any good, so I got up and continued to get more lost than I already was.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a dumbass, I just never thought I would be coming back or staying there for so long, so it seemed like a complete waste to learn where everything was.

_Yeah, real smart, Tsukia. Real smart._

I walked into what was the equivilent of a living room there, and threw my bags on one of the couches.

"... Ookay... Where the hell am I..."

_Maybe I could ask someone where I can find Near... Why didn't I think of that in the first place?!_

I lifted my head up. There was only one other person in the room. He had his back to me.

I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, wanting to get this over and done with.

"Hey, do you know where- MATT?!"

Slowly he paused the video game he was playing (I don't know what game it was, but it did involve lots of blood. I approve.) and turned to look at me.

"Tsukia?"

"Yeah!" I grinned. Matt was one of my few friends. And he gave me cheat codes whenever I got stuck on a video game, which was a plus.

He unpaused the game. "Why are you here...?"

"Near asked me to come, so I said yes."

"Ah." Matt is the only person I know who can play a video game on the last level and still talk... Sorta... While it's on the hardest setting.

"Hey, speaking of the albino midget, do you know where he is...?"

"Nope."

"Well aren't you the helpful one..."

"Yep."

Deciding that I couldn't get more than a one word response out of him, I grabbed my bags and continued to get further lost.

"Hm... Left or right..." I muttered to myself, looking at the two doors in front of me.

"Eh... I like going the opposite way most people would take so... Left." I said, after a minute.

"Well... That's an interesting way to choose. No wonder you're lost."

I turned around, about to throw something at whoever said that when I froze.

"N-near..." I stuttered.

"Tsukia." He nodded.

I sighed closing my book, sitting at a table far away from other children.

I had been at Wammy house for two days and I had come to the conclusion that

Number one, I hated it here.

And number two, whoever was my roommate didn't like me, seeing as they had completley avoided me. I didn't even know what they looked like.

Also, no one called eachother by their actual name, though, since no one had talked to me as of yet I didn't have to worry about that.

"Weird..."

Looking around for something to do before I went insaine from boredom (I had already read that book four times, cover to cover, since I had arrived), I spotted a few boxes of colored pencils.

Unfortunatley I had no paper.

"Damn it..." I muttered angrily, grabbing a few boxes anyways and pouring out the contents.

I stared for a minute, trying to figure out what I should do with them.

Putting two down paralell to eachother I started stacking them, trying to form a tower, unfortunatley, I could never get it completley stable, and it fell.

"Shit!" I yelled the fourth time this happened.

"You're doing it wrong." I looked at the speaker, a short boy with white hair.

_Da hell...? And I thought _I _had weird hair..._

"I don't care- Hey!!" Ignoring my protests he walked over and started building a huge tower out of the colored pencils.

I blinked when he was done. It looked way better than my pitiful attempts and was perfectly sound. I shook the table, but it didn't even wobble.

"Wow. Nice." I said, staring in amazement. "You're really good at this."

"Thank you." He obviously didn't seem like the type of person who talked to people often.

"I'm Tsukia- Er..."

_Crap crap crap... Nice going, dumbshit. You just told him your real name._

"Your new here I see." He said, "You told me your name."

"Yeah but I-" I quickly began.

"I'm Nate. And yes, that is _my_ real name, so, just call me Near."

I blinked. "Okay."

"So. You moved in two days ago."

"How did you...?"

"We share a room." He said simply.

"Ah."

_So he is my roommate..._

"Yeah. My brother sent me here." I shrugged, trying to appear indifferent.

"You don't want to be here... It's not too difficult to see. You look like you just want to go home." He added when I looked confused.

"Yeah... I... Er..." I stared at the ground, feeling stupid. "My parents died in a fire a few weeks ago." I looked up. Near was twisting a lock of his hair.

"You're one of the weird ones I see."

"What do you mean by that?!" I snapped.

"Well... Your parents just recently died, and you seem completley unaffected by it. It seems odd, thats all."

"Oh."

"Either A) You're trying to remain emotionally numb, or B) You didn't like your parents, and wanted them to die." He blinked. "Since you don't seem that sadistic it must be A."

I looked at him for a minute, wondering if I could trust him. "The truth is I'm not _trying _to remain emotionally numb. I just am. I haven't cried once. I don't know why, but no matter how much I want to I can't. I will never cry."

"I see..."

I waited for him to declare me inasine.

He didn't.

"That's interesting."

"You think I'm nuts or something, don't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

I sighed. "Everyone at my old school did. I was just the weird girl who sat at the back of the classroom that no one ever talked to. Hell, until the news of the fire was in the paper, most of them didn't even know who I was."

"Personally, no, I do not think you are insaine. Society seems to ridicule those who don't fit in."

"Yeah, I know what you mean..."

"Damn... I haven't been in here for years..." I muttered, looking around at the room I had shared with Near.

It was divided into two halves with the doorway on the right side, and a row of windows on the left. The room was always dark with the windows covered seeing as neither of us liked sunlight very much.

My side of the room had been very messy, covered in crumpled pieces of paper, discarded pens and pencils and huge stacks of books all surrounding a small plain bed (Usually unmade), dresser and a nightstand.

Near's on the other hand was very neat. There was no clutter, and the bed was always made. He also had a similar dresser and nighstand, and there were a few boxes contaning his toys stashed under his bed.

The walls were originally white but had faded to a pale yellowish color over the years and in the middle of the room there was a decent sized light blue rug.

I glanced at my side and, seeing that no one was living there at the moment, threw my suitcases on the bed.

"Guess no one wanted to move in after I left." I said absentmindedly.

"Someone started a rumor that whoever shared a room with me would die in one year." Near replied.

"Mello?"

"Mello." He twisted his hair. "Not that I mind, in fact, I'd rather have the room to myself."

"Heeey... That's just mean... I was a good roommate..." I said in mock hurt.

"You mean when you wern't having a prank war with Mello?"

I grinned. "You know you liked it."

"I'll admit, dumping the maple syrup on his head _was_ amusing, but I often got caught in the crossfire."

"Name one time!!" I sat on the bed, crossing my legs.

"The snow in the closet?"

"Oh yeah..." It involved a lot of crushed ice, and a vaccum cleaner. Originally intended for me, but unfortunatley for him, Near opened the door first. "Where is Mello, anyways?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since this morning. He stole my legos."

I raised an eyebrow. "Ookay then... You know... If you _really_ want revenge for the thievery of your legos..." I grinned.

"No." Near glared. "You are **not** starting up the prank wars again."

My grin got bigger. "Let's go. I need to get a few things."

The albino sighed. "Well this is going to be interesting..."

_**There! ^^ It is done...**_

_**Hopefully I didn't make anyone ooc.**_

_**Oh, and I have a question.**_

_**Should I make this NearXoc or should they just stay friends? Respond and you get a cookie plus a turtle named Phil. XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the words I mispelled, I don't have spellcheck on this, seeing as I'm typing this using WordPad... ^^;

I tried to put in a border, but for some reason it didn't work... _I'll type the flashbacks from now on like this, so it isn't confusing to tell them apart._

Okay, so this chapter is the revival of the prank wars between Tsukia and Mello, with poor Near getting caught in the middle. It was pretty hard to type, actually, seeing as I had to come up with the pranks, but I also had some of my friends give me idea's, and that helped a lot so I give them credit for that. There's a lot of F-bombs in this chapter ...mostly from Tsukia and Mello XD

Mkay, I'm done ranting. Here it is.

Enjoy! ^^

"What are you doing...?" Near asked, warily eyeing the bottles of ketchup and bags of flour that surrounded me.

"Oh, you know... Just having fun..." I said, pouring the contents of a bottle into a large bowl. "Did you get the balloons I asked for?"

"Yes." He handed me the plastic bag I told him to get from one of my suitcases. "I'm guessing you're not going to tell me what you are planning?"

"Yeppers." I ripped open a bag of flour and poured it in with the ketchup. "Just sit back and watch the show."

"I'll be sure to find a good place to hide."

I stuck my tounge out at him when he wasn't looking. "You're no fun at all..."

"No, _I _just have common sense. Remember the last time the prank wars started? I'm amazed no one was killed."

My eye twitched. "Hey, the explosion was all Mello's fault! I just happened to be there!!"

"And you just _happened_ to have a lighter in your pocket?"

"It was evidence!!"

"Sure it was. And the fact that your shirt sleeve was singed had nothing to do with it?"

I glared. "There was an explosion. _Of course some part of me is going to get singed!!_"

"Of course." He said, knowing full well that this conversation wasn't over.

A little known fact about the Wammy house; the ceiling in certain hallways have gaps in them. It is made out of multiple planks of wood, nailed on to a wooden railing of some sort that runs along the walls in the hallways. There are six inch gaps in between these planks.

The reason I'm telling you this is, of course, because that was where I was currently hiding, with a bucket of water balloons filled with water, flour and ketchup, waiting for Mello to walk by.

I had discovered, a few months after coming to Wammy's, that there was a loose plank of wood, and, if I stood on a nearby table, I could push the plank away and climb in.

Yes, I know, I have way too much time on my hands.

I heard the sound of someone walking down the hall.

Grinning, I grabbed the bucket of balloons and took out as many as I could without having them fall too early or making any noise.

As the footsteps got closer I grabbed the nearest balloon and got ready to throw, just as my victim rounded the corner.

"Matt?! What the fuck?!" I hissed, my eye twitching.

"Er... What? Tsukia?" He looked around confused.

I put down the balloon and sighed. "Up here!" I stuck my arm out of the gap for a moment and waved.

"Why are you in the ceiling...?"

"Because I'm waiting for Mello to- Never mind that, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Number one, I _live _here and number two, my DS ran out of power." He held it up so I could see. "Why are you waiting for Mello?"

"Do you wanna find out?" I asked.

"Er.. Sure?"

"Mkay. I just need you to keep watch and tell me when Mello is coming. I promise not to hit you."

"Hit me with what..?" He began.

"Go!!" I pointed in a random direction.

He shrugged and walked down the hall.

I played around with some of the balloons while I waited. I had filled them up to the point that if you put too much pressure and they basically would explode.

After about ten minutes, Matt came back.

"Mello is coming. What now...?"

I grinned.

"Just wait..." I told him, seconds before the blonde walked around the corner, eating a bar of chocolate as usual.

I aimed the balloon at his head.

Then I stopped.

Thought for a few seconds, while Mello walked down the hallway.

And when he walked under my hiding place I dumped the entire bucket on his head, basically covering him in ketchupy glue.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

I laughed, crawling away as quickly as I could.

I really need to get a camera.

"You do know that Mello is most likley going to murder you in your sleep, right?" Near remarked after I told him what happened.

"Yeah, most likley... Eh... It was worth it..." I yawned. "Remind me later to buy a camera."

"Okay..." He said, giving me a look.

"I'll tell you later."

_"Tsukia, come inside, it's raining!" Jikei called from the deck._

_I sat outside, under my favorite tree. "Come on!! It's cool outside!! Jikei!!!"_

_He sighed. "Mom's gonna be pissed if she sees you out here!!"_

_"Mom and Dad aren't home!" I yelled back._

_Jikei looked back into the house, and, deciding it was safe, walked outside and joined me under my tree._

_I grinned. "Isn't it cool?"_

_"Yeeaah... It's raining. Awesome." He said, his words dripping with sarcasm._

_I stuck my tounge out at him. "You people all take the best things in life for granted." _

_Jikei raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that...?"_

_"Well..." I began, crossing my legs, "Look up. Water is falling from the sky."_

_"Yeah. It's called rain."_

_"I know that, dumbass, I haven't been living in a cave all my life."_

_"You could have fooled me."_

_I punched him in the shoulder._

_"Ow..."_

_"_Anyways..._ Just think about it. Water is falling from the sky. When you really think... Doesn't it seem strange? And yet people take things like this for granted every day... Huh..." I got up. "People are strange."_

_"Don't you mean people are weird?" He asked._

_"First of all, don't they basically mean the same thing, and second of all, no. Weird is what people call anything that doesn't fit in, anything that is different from what they, in their minds, beleve is normal. Calling them strange is saying that humans are complex, able to become numb to the strangeness of the things around them."_

_"Er... Okay then..."_

_"I'm weird." I smiled. "That's just how my mind works."_

When I woke up the next morning, it took me a while to remember where I was. Usually when I first wake up I'm not coherent enough to process any complicated thoughts, such as... YOU ARE AT WAMMY'S YOU DUMBSHIT!!!

So after spending twenty minutes staring at the wall, I fully woke myself up and remembered where I was.

I sat up, shaking my head and rubbing my eyes.

Near was sitting on his bed, doing one of his puzzles for what was, most likley, the hundredth time.

"... What time is it...?" I asked.

"Some time around eight thirty..." He looked up, and froze.

"Um... What?"

He pointed at me.

"What is it?"

"Your hair."

"What about my hair...?" I grabbed a chunk of hair from the right side of my head.

"Left side."

"Wha..." I touched the left side, realizing that it was damp. I pulled my hand away and looked at it. It was slightly red.

Turning to look at my hair on the left side of my head I realized it was blood red. "What the.... MOTHER FUCKER!!"

"Yes."

I grabbed my my pillow case, which was the same color as the dye, and pulled out my pillow. It had originally been white, but there was a large splash of blood red in the middle.

_Dye...? That little shit..._

I flipped the pillow over. On the back there was a tiny scrap of paper taped to it.

That was for the balloons.

My eye twitched.

_I am going to kill him._

After scrubbing the dye out of my hair (Steel wool. That stuff is magical.) and grabbing some breakfast I sat down in the middle of our room with a large piece of paper, drawing out plans.

"This isn't going to end well..." Near said, watching me.

"Says you." I replied stubbornly, squirting ketchup onto a piece of toast and taking a bite, much to Near's disgust. Ketchup was, is and always will be the greatest invention of all time.

"I don't get how you can eat so much of that stuff..."

"Hey, you got toys, Mello has chocolate and Matt has video games. Me? I got ketchup, and thats all I need." And with that, I turned back to my plans, muttering about changes I needed to make every once and a while.

After I had written down the finishing touches, I offered the piece of paper to Near.

"Weeell?"

He stared at it for about five minutes, twisting his hair. "This will cost some money..."

I shrugged. "I can pay for it. I figured out a good way to make cash quickly."

"If that 'way to make money' has anything to do with-"

"NO!" I snapped. "Sheesh. You have a sick mind... Listen, I'll need your help to make this work..."

He sighed. "Fine."

**And that be it. ^^ I was going to put the prank war into only one chapter, but I couldn't on account of two **_**very**_** importaint reasons.**

**Numero uno, It is eleven thirty and my parents are forcing me to turn off my comp earlier than usual X.X; Not to mention the fact that I had even less time to write today because my Dad made me go outside and pick up all the sticks in the yard. It is torture. Even more so when half of the sticks are covered in SPIKES.**

**And numero dos my brain has turned into fruit salad, seeing as I have been reading multiple fanfictions all day so I could keep Near, Mello and Matt in character.**

**Oh, and you could also say I am a lazy arse. X3**

**Review and choo get a cookie. =3**


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter has taken a while to write because of my laptop. I keep losing the signal, and everytime I do I have to run around the house waving my laptop around like an idiot.

My mom is most likley going to put me in a straight jacket soon. ^^;

Annnyywwaayyss...

This chapter is the end of the prank wars. Tsukia has gotten Near to help her get her revenge on Mello for dying the left side of her head red (She's going to end up with rainbow colored hair if this keeps going on XD), and she has apparently come up with the ultimate prank. (Hopefully not involving explosives)

Thank choo, Fuzzy, for giving me the idea for the prank XD Choo get a cookie.

Enjoy ^^

I walked down the hall, towards the room Matt and Mello shared, grinning.

This was going to be fun.

Taking a deep breath, calming myself and clearing my face of all emotion, I knocked on the door.

"Yeah, yeah, it's open!" Someone yelled from inside. I pushed open the door and raised an eyebrow.

Matt was sitting on the floor, playing one of his many video games, yelling about breaking a record and Mello was sitting on one of the beds, eating chocolate, with a book open.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled over the noise of the game.

"Matt's trying to break the world record for hours of continous video game playing!" He held up the book pointing to a page about records in video games.

I clamped my hands over my ears. "WHY IS THE VOLUME SO LOUD?!"

"SO HE DOESN'T FALL ASLEEP!"

"IT'S ONE IN THE AFTERNOON!"

"HE'S BEEN GOING FOR EIGHTEEN HOURS!"

"WHAT?!" I put more pressure on my ears. I was amazed neither of them were deaf.

"HE HAS BEEN PLAYING THIS GAME FOR EIGHTEEN HOURS STRAIGHT!!"

"OH! I SEE!" I winced as something exploded. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST HAVE HIM DRINK CAFFINE OR SOMETHING?!"

"HE NEEDS BOTH HANDS!"

I sighed. Yeah, this was real fun.

"LISTEN, I CAME TO TELL YOU WE SHOULD END THIS PRANK WAR IN A DRAW!"

"WHAT?!"

"I WANT TO SURRENDER!"

"WHAT?!"

"I WANT TO- WILL YOU PAUSE THAT FUCKING GAME BEFORE I THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW!?"

"WHAT?!"

Growling, I walked over to Matt and ripped the controller out of his hands, pausing the game.

"Hey!"

"I'm waving the white flag, here. I came to tell you that I think we should end this thing in a draw."

"WHAT?!"

My eye twitched. "If either of you say 'what' one more time I'm going to-"

"Why are you ending the prank wars?" Matt asked, completley lost.

"Because I don't want to end up having rainbow colored hair. And I'm running out of ketchup." I shrugged. "Besides... I really don't see why this should continue, seeing as we are at a constant draw."

Matt looked like he was in shock. Or maybe that was just the sleep deprivation.

Mello, on the other hand, wasn't convinced. "Really."

"Yeah. Really."

"I don't beleve you. I think this is all part of your plan to get me off guard."

I blinked. "You actually think I'd stoop so low as to do something like that?!"

"Duh."

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh yeah?! Well-" Suddenly the lights began to flicker. "What the hell...?"

"... We better not lose power..." Matt muttered, glancing at his video game.

"Tch... I bet this is all part of her plan."

"Hey, I'm right here, ya know. HOW COULD THIS BE PART OF MY PLAN?!"

The door slammed shut, and the lights went out for good. The only light came from the glow of the tv, seeing as the shades were drawn on the windows.

"Not scary." Mello said, crossing his arms.

"Uuh... Is it getting colder in here, or is it just me?" Matt asked, sounding scared.

"It's just you." The blonde said. "Don't you get it?! This is all just one of her pranks."

I raised an eyebrow. "Very good, Mello. Now would you mind explaining to me how exactly I could preform said prank, seeing as I'm standing right here?"

"... Uh..." He began.

"Yeah. Thats what I thought."

There was a loud bang noise and we all jumped.

"Umm..." I looked around. "What... What was that...?"

"If I knew would I have jumped?" Mello said sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha ha. Ha. Your hilarious." I said, shivering. It _was_ getting cold.

Thick white mist began rolling into the room.

"Uuh... This is getting really weird..." Matt said, still sitting in front of the tv with the controller in his hands.

Suddenly the plug shot out of the wall and the television went dark, as did the entire room.

We stood there in complete silence for about thirty seconds.

Then someone screamed.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Mello yelled.

"WHAT?!" Matt and I yelled back. Note to self: Kill Matt later for saying 'what'.

"SOMETHING JUST EFFING TOUCHED ME!!"

_Okay... Time to get out of here..._

While the boys were freaking out because of the 'ghost' I quickly sneaked over to the door and slipped out. As soon as I was out, I ran as fast as I could back to my room, and walked in, barley containing my laughter.

"Okay, that was awesome." I said, grinning.

Near, who was sitting on his bed with a lumpy pillowcase in front of him, twirled his hair. "I can't beleve they fell for that. Though... I admit, using the wires to pull out the plug and shut the door _was _smart."

"Yep! And having a smoke machine didn't hurt. Turning down the thermostat so the room got cold was a good idea."

"Thanks. I'm just amazed they didn't notice me sneak in and out."

I shrugged. "Did you get him on tape?"

"Mello's scream?"

"Heck yeah."

Near reached in to the lumpy pillowcase and took out a tape recorder. He pressed play.

There was a scream and then Mello yelling 'HOLY SHIT'.

I laughed. "Nice... That is going on the internet."

"Well..." He began, "That wasn't the _only_ thing I got..."

I tilted my head to the side, waiting for him to continue.

He picked up the pillowcase and dumped out the contents onto his bed.

Chocolate.

Mello's chocolate.

"Oy... He's going to kill you in your sleep." I said, staring at the giant pile of candy in shock.

"Yeah, probally. It was revenge for my legos."

I grinned, realizing how similar this was to the conversation we had last night.

_"You do know Mello is most likley going to murder you in your sleep, right?" Near remarked after I told him what had happened._

_"Yeah, most likley... Eh... It was worth it..."_

"Note to self- Never steal Near's legos." I said, grabbing a bar of chocolate and sitting down next to him. "How long do you think it will take Mello to realize we stole his stash?"

"All of about thirty seconds."

"You think we should block the door?"

"Remember what happened last time someone stole his chocolate?"

I blinked. "Oh yeah." He hotwired a car and ran the offender (My little brother) over. "We should run."

Near shrugged and grabbed all of the chocolate, stuffing it back into the pillowcase and hiding that in his dresser. "There."

"You are evil. A tiny, sadistic, evil midget, trapped inside of another midget that is just waiting to come out and screw with people's lives." I told him, taking a bite of chocolate.

"I'll take that as a complement... I think."

A few days had gone by since we had pulled the 'ultimate prank'. Near was doing one of his puzzles, and I was sitting on the floor, not far away, reading a book. Or at least that is what it looked like.

I was actually thinking of some way to tell Near, Mello and Matt that L had died. Ever since I had arrived it had been hanging over my head, and I was dreading it.

Matt would be shocked, but it really wouldn't screw with him too much. He would drown any emotion in video games.

Near would be shocked as well, but he rarley showed any emotion. Most likley he would just want to know what happened, how he died and who killed him.

Mello...

I already knew what the first thing to come to his mind would be.

He would want to know who L picked. Him or Near. Matt didn't care, and he was third. I didn't stay long enough to be picked as a possible successor. Besides, I didn't want it. There was only one case I wanted to work on besides the Kira case.

"Near, come outside and play for once-"

"Just leave him alone, Linda."

"I'm fine."

I blinked, looking up and getting pulled out of my thinking.

"What's wrong?" Near asked.

I forced a smile. "Nothing! Nothing at all. Why?"

"You've been moping around all morning."

"I have?" I said with fake surprise.

"Yes. What is it? What's bothering you?" He knew me too well and could see right through my lies.

"Why do you care?"

"You know I am not going to leave you alone about this. Stop trying to change the subject. Just tell me."

I sighed. "Well..." In the background I could hear other residents coming inside.

"Mello." I turned around, curious. Roger had stopped the blonde.

_I wonder what he did this time..._

"And Near. Come to my room. Tsukia, this involves you as well."

"Okay." Near said, still playing with his puzzle.

"Er.. Sure." I muttered.

Something was going on. I could tell.

**I am SO sorry if this chapter seems shorter than usual... *Bows down* **

**I've been having problems with my comp, like I said, so I only had a few hours to type this... Don't keel me, pwease... **

**Next chappie includes plot, plot and more plot, so that is one more reason not to keel me.**

**Review and choo get a churro!!! =3**


	6. Chapter 6

Amazingly I am not wearing a straight jacket...Yay! It would be hard to type with no hands... XD

I finally got the signal on my laptop, so hopefully this chapter will make up for the shortness (in my opinion) of the last one.

This chapter contains... Plot. How strange. XD

I update this fic once a day, seeing as I don't have a job, and I'm currently on vacation. When I start High School I might not be able to update this as often... Maybe every other day? I also might end up babysitting my little cousins over the summer so that might cause problems. Ima gonna at least try to update every other day, but for now, I'll do it every day. =3

Mkay, rant over.

Enjoy ^^

When we got to Roger's room the first thing Near did was sit down on the floor and continue to make his puzzle for what I thought was the nineteenth time today.

Mello and I stood, the only noise was the tiny clicking noise Near's puzzle made as the pieces slid into place.

Roger sat behind his desk.

"What is it, Roger?" Mello asked.

I already had a pretty good idea what he was going to say.

"It's L... He's dead."

_... Fuck. _I thought, my anger at Light Yagami fully renewed.

There was silence.

"What was that?!" Mello said, the first one to speak, as always. "Roger, what did you just say?!"

Roger looked up, over his fingers. "I'm afraid L is dead."

The blonde gasped.

I stared straight ahead at the man, having already experienced the shock and anger. It still hurt to hear the truth out loud, but after losing my parents I was good at completley shutting down my emotions.

Mello on the other hand... Not so much.

"He's dead?!" He yelled, rushing over to Roger's desk. "B-but how?!"

The man sighed.

"Was it Kira?!" The blonde asked, "Did Kira kill him?! Come on, Roger, you have to tell me!"

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to.

"... Probally."

"But he promised me he'd find Kira and execute him!" Mello yelled, grabbing Roger by his jacket and jerking him foreward. "And now you're telling me... That he's been killed?!"

"Mello!"

Suddenly Near picked up his puzzle and dumped it on the floor. Everyone stared at him.

_Well that's one way to make a room go silent..._

"If you can't beat the game..." He said, putting the blank pieces in. "If you can't solve the puzzle... Then your just a loser."

Mello glared.

"So, which of us did L pick?! Me or Near?!" The blonde said, turning around.

_What am I? A rock?! _ I thought, irritated. I didn't want the job, but I didn't like being ignored either.

"He hadn't chosen yet.." Roger said, lowering his head. "And now that he's gone I'm afraid he won't be able to.."

The blonde looked like someone had punched him.

"What?! What do you mean he hadn't chosen?! He was working on the Kira case and knew there was a high possibility of his death, so why didn't he choose a successor?!" I said, speaking up for the first time.

"Mello... Tsukia... Listen... You too, Near." I waited for him to continue, irritated. "Can't the three of you work together?"

Mello's head jerked up a fraction of an inch. I could tell he wasn't happy with the idea.

"Alright. Sounds good." Near said, oblivious to the blonde's reaction.

"I don't know..." I said, looking at the floor. I could work with Mello and Near individually with no problem at all, but the three of us working together? I doubted if it was possible.

"It would never work Roger! We can't do this together." Mello said. "You know I don't get along with Near. We've always competed against each other. Always."

I sighed. Why did Roger even mention something he knew was impossible?

_Still, you were hoping for it._ The voice in the back of my mind said.

_Shut the hell up. _I responded venomously.

"You know what? It's fine." The blonde said, jerking me out of my thoughts.

_What?!_

"Near should be the one to succeed L. He's not like me. He never get's emotional, he just uses his head, like it's a game or a puzzle."

_Is Mello giving up...? No. That can't be it..._

"And as for me, I'm leaving this institution."

"What?!" This time I said it outloud.

"Wait, Mello!" Roger said as the blonde turned to leave.

"Don't waste your breath. I'm almost fifteen years old. It's time I started living my _own_ life." And then he shut the door.

As soon as I got back to the room I shared with Near, I jumped into my bed, curled up in a ball under the covers, jammed a pillow over my face and sat there, thinking.

_Fuck... Damn it, Tsukia, this is all your fault! If you had just told them when you first got here then maybe you could have avoided all this._

But L never chose a successor...

_Then you could have lied or something! _

They wouldn't have beleved me even if I did.

_Maybe they would!! There must have been something you could have done to avoid this!_

But there wasn't. Blaming myself just made me feel better.

I heard Near enter the room. "Tsukia?"

I ignored him.

"Tsukia?" This time he was closer. Slowly I lifted the pillow. He was right next to my bed.

"What is it, Near?"

"... You knew." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yeah... I'm sorry for not telling you..." I sat up and crossed my legs.

"That's why you seemed depressed."

I nodded. "It's okay if you hate me for it. I don't mind. I'd hate whoever kept it a secret too."

"How long have you known?"

I looked at the bed sheet. "When you called me and asked me to come I had just been to the funeral."

"I see."

There was silence. Near sat down on the edge of my bed and twirled a lock of his hair, thinking.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you pissed at me?"

"No." He said, sounding honestly confused. "Why would you think that?"

"Well I didn't tell you L was dead."

"And you think because of that I will hate you now? You had a perfectly good reason for hiding the truth."

I smiled weakly.

"So, are you going to do it?"

"Do what?" He turned to me.

"Go after Kira."

"Of course I am."

I nodded. "When you go after him... Can I come too?"

He stared at me, blinked, and turned to look at the covered windows.

"Yes, I was hoping you would ask."

I grinned. "Well I guess it's settled."

"Yes, I beleve it is."

"Lets go get this bastard!" I said, overenthusiasticaly.

Near sighed and shook his head.

"What?"

"... It's nothing."

"Whaaaaaaattt?"

I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked down the street, bored out of my mind. Five years had passed since L died and Mello left Wammy's.

Not much had changed in my appearence. My hair was still the same shade of dark blue and waist length, and I still wore leather jackets with belts that had spikes. I had gotten a little taller, but not much, only an inch or two. Personality wise I was still just as sarcastic and immature at times, plus I swore just as much, if not more, than I did when I was fourteen. The only things that really had changed were the facts that I now knew how to use a handgun and I stayed with Near almost 24/7 working on the Kira case. I also didn't sleep as much as I did. More time for work that way. I was determined to catch Kira. And unless I was half insaine from sleep deprivation, it could wait until I had whatever needed to get done, done.

I used to have to be forced to go outside, but now I did it just to get a break.

And yet Near refused to let me get a car, much less a drivers license.

I stuck my tounge out at the thought.

_What the hell am I supposed to do If I can't drive to the places I want to go?! What does he think I'm going to do?! Run over the lawn gnomes people have in their front yards?! I would never do that! ... It's more fun to put fireworks in them and watch them explode..._

Near was currently at a meeting of some sort with the President. Of the United States.

Sure, it was interesting going to meetings like this the first seventy eight times, but after that it got boring. And they got really pissed off if you asked them for their autograph. So Near was going to have to deal without me this time, I didn't have the attention span for that.

I yawned, stepping to the side to avoid a few kids that were chasing eachother, and continued to walk, desperate to find something to do.

Suddenly someone pushed me from behind and I fell, catching myself just in time to avoid landing on my face.

"Watch where the fuck your going!" I yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, really, I am. I didn't mean to trip you like that." The man said, frantically trying to pick up the papers that he had dropped.

I sighed, helping him grab the papers.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry I snapped at you." He seemed like an okay guy, and I really wasn't in the mood to pick a fight with anyone.

"Thank you miss...?"

"Kinome." I said, handing him his papers. "Kinome Demado."

No, I didn't change my name, Kinome was a fake name Near had me use. I didn't think this guy had a Death Note, but I didn't know him either.

"Really? Because you look more like a Tsukia. A Tsukia Okashii." He said with a small smile on his face.

My eyes widened. "How do you know my name?!" Shit... Maybe he did have a Death Note...

"I was friends with your parents. I'm a detective."

"But how did you know I was their daughter?!" I asked him, completley lost.

"There aren't that many American girls running around with Japanese names, besides, you look like your mother did when she was your age."

I blinked.

"Actually... The case I am currently working on involves them."

"What is the case?"

He looked at the ground, then straight at me. "I'm investigating the cause of the fire that killed them. I beleve someone murdered them."

I stared at him, in shock. Not over being told someone possibly killed them, but because someone else also shared the theory with me.

"My name is John." He said, handing me a card. "If you ever want to see how the case is going, or even if you just want to talk, call this number."

"Er... Okay..." I muttered, looking at the small, square of paper before putting it in my pocket.

**It is done-eth. *Bows head* I had to copy some parts directly from the anime, which I guess I'm going to have to do for certain scenes seeing as I can't get the manga to load for me X.X**

**Review and choo get ketchup. Lots and lots of ketchup.**


	7. Chapter 7

The last chapter was actually supposed to be longer, but there was a big thunder storm and I kept losing the signal so I just finished the scene with Tsukia meeting John and ended it before I got electrocuded. ^^;

I keep getting distracted by Naruto shippuden, and no matter where I go I can't find episode 115, even though it aired in japan a few days ago...

I went to Naruto . com but they won't be uploading it for another four days. I do not have the attention span to wait four days.

Well anyways...

This chapter takes place after the five year timeskip. *CoughTsukiaInTheSPKCough*

Hooray for plot randomness. XD

Enjoy ^^

I walked back to the hotel we were currently staying at, shoving my hands in my pockets.

I had never known that my parents had a friend named John. But he had to know them, seeing as he knew what my Mom looked like when she was nineteen. And he knew about my family giving their childern Japanese names...

My parents never mentioned a friend named John...

Then again they never really mentioned much of anything to me...

I found it weird, to learn things about them after their deaths. It seemed... Wrong? Well it was strange to say the least.

_I guess I never really got to know them well enough when they were alive... We used to move so often. Whenever I asked my mother why she would always tell me it was because of my Father's job... Strange... He was just a lawyer... Now that I think about it... Why_ **did** _we have to move around so often because of his job?_

It just didn't make sense.

I sighed.

_Really I don't need this right now..._ I thought as I opened the door and jumped onto my bed, crossing my legs as usual and taking out a book.

_I wonder when Near's gonna be back... It's boring just hanging around here... There's nothing to do... And until we uncover any new leads there's not going to be much work..._

I threw the book on the ground and fell back, staring at the ceiling.

_Damn it... This would be so much easier if it wasn't just me and Near... I guess that's why he's meeting with the President... Ugh! So bored!_

I sat up and turned, looking out the window.

_Huh... I never knew the room was so high up..._

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a cup filled with straws, most likley ment for the drinks in the mini fridge.

_... That gives me an idea..._ I thought, grinning.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

_Aaand... Fire!_

The man below winced and looked around as the spitball hit him in the head.

_Bulls eye... _

I smiled and bit off another chunk of paper, leaning out the window and searching for my next victim.

"What are you doing...?" Someone said from behind me.

"O-oh... H-hey Near..." I said nervously,swallowing the paper chunk and taking the straw out of my mouth, hiding it behind my back. "Is the meeting thingy over...?:

"Yes... What was the straw f-"

"So, how did it go?" I quickly cut him off.

"It went fine. Just fine." He said, in a way that I knew he was hiding something from me.

I tilted my head to the side. "Wha?"

"So what were you doing with the straw?" I sighed. "If you really want to know so bad, come here." I motioned for him to join me by the window.

"Okay..."

"Right... Now wait for a second..."

I glanced down into the crowd of people below. I focused on a balding middle aged man. "Mkay. See that guy? Watch him." I bit off a new chunk of paper and stuck the plastic tube in my mouth.

_3...2...1... _

I counted down in my mind and then shot him right in the bald spot on the top of his head.

"Huh?!" He yelled, slapping the spot it hit.

I burst out laughing.

"So that's what you do when I'm not around...?"

"Y... Y-yes..." I managed to say.

"So, anything else happen at the meeting?" I asked him when I finally managed to calm down enough to speak.

"Well I presented the information we had gathered on the Kira case.."

"And?"

"... How do you feel about being second in command?"

I blinked, completley lost. "Second in command of what, exactly...?"

"The SPK."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Holy shit..." I muttered, looking around in complete shock. "Holy shit... Holy shit..."

"So I'm guessing you like it, then?" Near asked, he was sitting on a chair watching me.

I walked over to one of the monitors, turned around, and walked over to another. "Where the hell did we get the money to pay for all of this?!"

"Well..." He began, twirling a lock of his hair, "This _is_ the United State's own Kira investigation force's headquarters. I would think we would get decent funding..."

"Who else is going to be working here besides us, then?" I asked, spinning in one of the chairs around in a circle so quickly everything seemed to blur.

"Handpicked CIA and FBI agents."

"Nice."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Since I was going to be living at the SPK headquarters until A) We caught Kira (YES!!) or B) We all died a horrible, painful death (NO!!) I decided to see where my room was.

Unfortunatley I have an amazing talent for getting lost.

"Door number one is..." I muttered, opening a random door to find it filled with toys. Wow. Near must get good pay. "Not my room."

"Door number two... Nuuu..." A guys room. I know these things. Lots of experience from spending the majority of my life living with males.

_How hard is it to find ONE room?!_

"Door number three..." Another room filled with toys. Damn... Which one is Near's bedroom then...?

"Where the fuck is my room...?"

"You _do _know the doors have labels on them, right?" A woman with blonde hair said, looking at me like I was crazy.

I blinked.

"Oh. Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess I'm a dumbshit."

After navigating the halls for another twenty minutes, looking for nameplates

on the doors and getting shot weird looks, I stumbled upon a door labled

_TSUKIA_

"Finally... I thought I was going to starve to death..." I muttered, pushing it open and stepping inside the dark room, flipping on the lights.

I blinked, in complete shock. "Wow. Me likeys..."

The room itself was pretty big, about the size of the one I shared with Near at the Wammy house. The walls were painted a light red color, leaning more towards orange than pink, though. The ceiling was white, with multiple rows of lights going across.

There was a bed with a nightstand next to it that included a small lamp. There was also a desk for work, or for just drawing.

On the left side of the room there was a large tv sitting on top of a dresser.

On the wall next to the door there was a high tech looking computer that looked brand new.

And on the same wall as the computer there was a door. I decided I would explore there later.

Oh. And a minifridge.

I approve.

"I could get used to this..." I grinned.

I was definetley going to like it here.

**Yeppers, that is it. There's another thunderstorm in the distance so I had to cut this one short as well... (DAMN YOU EVIL WEATHER!!! STAY NICE!!!!!) **

**I'm also working on a Kimimaro twoshot at the moment. X.X A lot of my favorite characters are underappreciated. Or they're overappreciated. Which wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to look through fortysix pages of really weird pairings just to find one good fic. (CoughDeidaraAndIno/Sasuke/BasicallyEveryOtherNarutoCharOutThere)**

**X.X**

**Rant over.**

**Yay.**

**XD**

**Anyways...**

**Next chapter includes Tsukia getting really pissed off at Mello, which is always fun to write X3**

**I won't be able to update this fic tommorow, seeing as I have to go to the anime for certain scenes, and my headphones are messed up... I AM getting new headphones tomorrow though, so I'll update this then. ^^;**

**Review and choo get a chibi anime char of your choice. WITH CAT EARS!! XD *Is very random today***


	8. Chapter 8

Ello! I finally got my new headphones so I can write the next chapter. Yay! =D

This chapter includes Tsukia getting really pissed off at Mello. And also beefaroni. Cold beefaroni. XD

I'm thinking about not typing on Sundays, and spending all the other days of the week typing new chapters as usual. Not being able to type for a day gave me new ideas. ^^

Yay and there haven't been any thunderstorms in a while. I'm not gonna get electrocuded!!

Mkays. Ima done talking.

Enjoy ^^

"Okay mister person man..." I said, sitting on a chair and kicking my legs back and forth like a little kid. "Near says your gonna go see Takimura, the director of police, right?"

"Yes." The older man said, nodding stiffly.

"Alright... Sooo..." I opened the suitcase, taking out a fake badge with id. "Take this, so Kira doesn't kill you..." I inwardly grinned at the look on his face. I may have mentioned it before, but scaring the crap out of people was a hobby of mine, and after being cooped up in te SPK headquarters for so long (FIVE FREAKING DAYS) I was feeling very hyper and particurally evil.

"And we need to be able to listen in on your conversation..." Yay for invasion of privacy!!

"Are you sure you know how to do that...?" He asked, obviously questioning my sanity.

"Well, duh! Why the hell do you think I'm here?! To hand out fake id's and basically be a useless oatmeal brained figurehead!?" I snapped, irritated. I wasn't as good as Matt was with technology, but I _think_ I knew how to bug someone!

...And judging by the look on the man's face in both meanings of the word.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"So hungry..." I muttered, walking around headquarters trying to find something partially editable before I starved to death. "Must not resort to calibalism..."

I still had no idea where anything was. The headquarters was _huge_.

Eventually I found the kitchen, and after looking through the avalible food, selected a can of beefaroni. Unfortunatley I couldn't figure out how to work the weird microwave, so I simply opened the can and stuck a spoon in there.

Yay. Cold beefaroni. The breakfast of champions.

I wandered around for a while, eventually walking into the room with all of the monitors. Near and two other SPK members were there, wearing headphone like things.

"You know It's rude to listen in on other people's conversation's, right?" I joked, grinning slightly.

Near turned around, glancing at the can of beefaroni in my hand, and at the spoon in the other. "I don't even want to know." He muttered, handing me a pair of the weird headphones.

"My name is John MacEnroe. I'm an agent with the FBI." The man I had bugged was saying. "Of course this is just an alias. As my mission involves Kira, it's a obvious precaution."

"Kira?" Another man said. "Due to unforseen curcumstances the director is unavalible. If it's acceptable, you can speak with me instead."

"... Very well. That's fine. Pardon me, but I'll get straight to the point, the Japanese police have proven themselves unreliable." It was 'John MacEnroe' speaking. "So in order to solve the Kira case we want you to hand over the notebook to us."

"Huh?!" The second speaker exclaimed. "So the FBI was behind it?! Where did you take the director?!"

"What are you talking about?!" I could hear signs of a sturuggle.

"Don't act like you don't know! This is a serious offense!"

"What would the FBI gain from capturing the director from the Japanese NPA?!"

I tilted my head to the side, thinking.

"And so the plot thickens..." I said in a creepy voice.

"What the hell is going on?" One of the SPK members asked.

"By the sound of it the director of the Japanese police force has been kidnapped by someone." Near said, twisting a lock of his hair. "Specifically someone who wants the notebook."

"Now who would want the notebook?" I muttered sarcastically.

"Alright commander Rester, pass on this message through our agent." The albino told him. "Suggest to the Japanese police that we would like to help assist them in rescuing the director and apprehending the culprits. We'll take the notebook once we get the opportunity."

"Rodger that." Rester said, turning around. "Attention, this is headquarters. We have new orders for you."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

_Tsukiaaaa..._

_Hey, sis, why haven't choo written?! _

_I've been waiting!!! You dissapoint me, foolish mortal!!!_

_Hey, Jikei says your with Near in some 'mysterious foreign land'. _

_If you really are... BRING ME BACK A DAMN SOUVINEIR!!!_

_Shatei_

I sighed, looking at the letter, my eye twitching in annoyance.

_Well Shatei certainly hasn't changed..._

I put the first one down and picked up a second piece of paper. The writing on this one was considerably neater than the first.

_Sis... (Seeing as writing your actual name on this is dangerous, though I don't know why I even bother; Shatei most likley wrote it all over his letter. I say most likley because I can't read his handwriting. Eh, go figure. He needs to seriously lay off the pop rocks and soda.)_

_Things have been normal latley.. Shatei is starting highschool soon._

_Hey, do you think you'll be alive to come to his graduation? If not I can just make a cardboard cutout. Or, hey! I could pay some random chick to wear a blue wig and act all angry at the world!_

_If you haven't burned this letter by now then you'll know that was a joke. Heh... Heh..._

_Jikei_

I laughed at his pop rocks and soda comment.

But I am NOT angry at the world.

I am just slightly irritated. Thats all.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Holy shit." I muttered, looking up from a book I was reading to stare at Near's most recent towerish creation.

"I would think you'd be used to these by now." The albino said.

"Obviously I'm not. Maybe I'm just weird."

"'Maybe?'"

"Shut up." I said, glaring.

"Near." The SPK member known as Rester began, "We just reveived a report that the director of the Japanese police agency has been killed."

"I see. By who?"

"By who? The kidnappers of course. Who else..?"

_K-I-R-A DUH!! _

"It'd be interesting if it turned out to be Kira." Another member said. Damn I'm horrible with names...

_YES! GOOD BOY!!! YOU GET A COOKIE!!!_

"Thats a very good point. The police won't be trading their notebook if the hostage is dead, so it protects Kira's intrests. And if it _is_ Kira I can narrow down our list of suspects significantly." Near said, adding on to his match tower.

"'Chess. 'Chess it does." I muttered.

"By the way, commander Rester," He began, holding up a photo. "Have you been able to determine his whearabouts yet?"

"Not yet. We were able to confirm he left the institution four years ago. But nothing beyond that."

I blinked. "Wait... Don't tell me..."

"Very well. That clinches it."

I remained silent.

_Stay calm... Stay calm..._

"So... Mello is behind this?"

"Most likley, yes." Near replied.

"Ah."

_Calm... Calm... Calm.... Not calm..._

"THAT MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!" I exploded, causing Rester and the other dark haired man to jump in surprise. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!! JUST YOU WAIT! THE NEXT TIME I SEE THAT BASTARD I'M GOING TO FUCKING SHOVE THE NEAREST SHARP OBJECT DOWN HIS EFFING THROAT!!"

"Are you done?"

"... Yes."

"Good."

The other SPK members had fled the room.

"... Oops."

"Yes. Oops."

**I had fun writing that XD**

**There seriously needs to be an f-bomb count in this fic for Tsukia and Mello, or just a swear count. **

**It would be funny to see who swore more. Outloud, though, seeing as Tsukia obviously gets more swearing time in because the entire fic is from her point of view.**

**Review and choo get a can of lead paint. X3**

**It is magic.**

**So magic.**

**XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Wow. That's a lot of swears...

By the time I finish this fic there's probally going to be hundreds... XD

I update this fic at the most random times... *CoughOneInTheMorningCough*

Anyways...

This chapter includeds...

Tsukia still very pissed off at Mello... And according to her Near sucks at darts. But he's pretty good at scaring the crap out of Light. Always a fun thing. X3

Recently this fic has gotten lots of reviews... ^^ Yay! *Gives cookie to anyone who reviewed* I love getting reviews ^^ It helps me write better.

Chesss... I finally got an email!!! X3

Random person: SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET ON WITH THE FIC!!! O

Okay... Okay... I ish done with my talking. -.-

Enjoy ^^

"Damn you suck at darts..." I muttered, watching the albino miss for the forty seventh time. "Don't quit your day job."

"Quiet." He replied, missing again.

"Aww... Now your just being mean..." I said, trying to look hurt. "I'm just advising you on your job choices."

I turned around to look at the FBI director and various SPK members. "Doesn't he suck at darts?"

"Er..." He shrugged and then turned his attention to Near. "So what your telling me is that Kira killed Takimura, _not_ the kidnappers?"

"I'm simply putting it foreward as a possibility. If it does turn out to be true it means that Kira is getting his information from the Japanese police." He threw another dart and missed (MISS NUMBER FORTY NINE!!), just as a phone started ringing, the FBI director reached in his pocket and pulled it out, answering it.

"Yes?"

I strained my ears to hear what the other person was saying.

"_This is L." _I barley managed to make out

_What the heck?!_

"I don't beleve it... It's L."

"... I don't think that's posible.." I muttered as the person on the phone continued to speak.

Quickly the cell phone was hooked up to a device that broadcasted the entire conversation, so everyone could hear.

"... Will you help us with the investigation into NPA director Takimura's murder?"

I glanced at Near, giving him a do-you-think-this-guy-is-serious look.

"I see... Well..." He was cut off by the albino putting his hand up, motioning for the FBI director to hand him the cell phone so he could talk.

"Pass me the phone."

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me your going to scare the crap out of him." I said, grinning a little as Near flicked a switch that would distort his voice.

"I'm pleased to meet you at last, L number two."

_I knew it._

"... _Number two_...?" Came the reply. "_What do you mean by that? Who is this_?"

_Well duh... Isn't it obvious?_

"There's really no point in trying to hide it. We are a new organization known as the SPK or Special Provision for Kira. It was established to find Kira without the help of L. Furthermore eight of our top members already know of L's death.... As for myself I am at the center of the SPK." He twisted a lock of his hair. "You can adress me as N."

_N and L... Huh... Now all we need is for Mello to call himself M and we'll have L M and N... Heh... Heh... _My eye twitched at the mention of the 'forbidden name'. _I'm gonna kill him later._

"I told you that we wouldn't rely on L," Near continued. "But that's an understatement. The FBI and the CIA have explicitly asked that I head the investigation, and not you. Having said that we are outraged at the murder of the director of the NPA and feel something must be done."

_Yeaaah... Really outraged... It's affecting your dart playing skills... _

"After reviewing this case I have come to the possibility that solving this could lead to the arrest of Kira. As such, I am willing to lend you my full support."

There was silence on the other end.

"Is there a _problem_, L?" The albino asked in a almost taunting voice.

"N-no..." The fake L said. "It's just that... Following the death of Takimura Deputy director Yagami's daughter was kidnapped and we beleve the same person is behind it. He's arranged for a trade in Los Angeles."

"A trade? The girl in exchange for the notebook, I assume."

_You assume correct. You get a cookie._

"Yes."

"Understood." He was twisting his hair again. "I'll have a team on standby in LA but for now they'll be working on a need to know basis. Also I can monitor the city via satalite." He paused. "On second thought... I'll let you have full authority on this, L." And then he hung up.

I blinked.

_So thats what Near is planning?_

"Well... That was interesting." I remarked. "I think you scared that guy."

"Near is it really so smart to leave this case in the hands of a fake L? He hasn't had any success in catching Kira so far." Rester said.

"I'm aware of that. That's why it's a good idea."

"Don't you get it? That's the point!"

Near and I said at the same time. I fell silent, knowing that Near would be able to explain things better.

"It means it'll be an oppourtunity to take advantage of him." The albino continued, picking up another dart. "Of course saving people is importaint, as the SPK our goal is clear. We need to get the notebook and capture Kira once and for all." He threw the dart.

"FIFTY!!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

_Ello to my insaine brothers who I have no idea how they survived so long without me..._

_I be okay. _

_I be alive. (Well duh, how the hell do you think I'm writing this if I'm dead?!)_

_I be with Near still._

_I be discovering that Near sucks at playing with darts._

_I be knowing that you be annoyed with me writing 'I be' so much so I'll stop before you throw this in the paper shredder (Assuming you guys got one since I've been gone), cover the shredder in anything flameable, light it on fire and push it off a cliff with spikes at the bottom._

_Shatei- I PROMISE I'll bring you back a souvineir, mkay? Don't explode. And also, LAY OF THE DAMN POP ROCKS AND SODA!!! It'll make your head go boom(And not in the good way either)! Seriously! I've seen it happen before!!_

_Jikei- What da hell have you been feeding that kid?!_

_... On second thought... I don't even want to know._

_Did I mention that I am going to kill Mello the next time I see him? In the most painful way possible? With a spork?_

_Okay, forget that last part... But I AM going to kill him. _

_Near probally doesn't want me to tell you why. ( ITS CLASSIFIED DAMN IT!!!)_

_Yesh. I know. Evil albino midgets._

_Everyone here is okay... And I'm running out of things to say... (I have to go scrub my mouth out with soap now for rhyming) _

_Byez!_

_Your amazingly sane sis, Tsukia._

"Would you like me to mail that for you?" I turned around, still licking the seal (Making a face at the taste). The blonde woman from before was standing in the doorway.

"Oh... Er... Sure. Thank you." I grinned. "I'm Tsukia, by the way."

"I'm Lidner."

I nodded, handing her the letter, then walking down to the main room of the SPK, the one with all the monitors, to see what Mello's next move was.

**Chappie over. **

**Um... **

***Thinking of something witty to say***

**EAT CHUR VEGATABLES!!!**

**STAY IN SCHOOL!!**

**DON'T EAT POP ROCKS AND DRINK SODA AT THE SAME TIME!!**

**DON'T PUT THINGS IN PAPER SHREDDERS, COVER IT IN FLAMEABLE STUFF, LIGHT IT ON FIRE AND PUSH IT OFF A CLIFF THAT HAS SPIKES BELOW!!**

**STAY AWAY FROM OROCHIMARU!!**

**And most importaintly...**

**DO THE WORLD A FAVOR!!! KICK A STUPID PERSON!!!**

**Random person: SHUT UP YOU CRAZY B-**

**EXAMPLE!!! *Kicks random person***

**... Well that was fun...**

**Review and choo get a evol Pez machine that shoots tiny exploding carrots. XD**


	10. Chapter 10

Ello.

Ten chapters.

TEN!!!

YAY!!

TEEEEENNN!!! DIEZ CHAPTERS!!!

*Throws confetti* Yay!! ^^

Thank choo to the people who reviewed!!

To the people who just read and don't review..

REVIEW!! Pwease? . Choo will get a cookie.

Choo know you want teh cookie.

It ish magic. XD

Mkay, begging over. X3

This chapter was really hard to write because of three reasons.

Numero uno

I am annoying someone for hacking a website I go on

Numero dos

MY DAD IS PLAYING A VIDEO GAME THAT IS REALLY LOUD!!!

And Numero tres

THERE IS ANOTHER THUNDERSTORM AND I KEEP LOSING THE SIGNAL!!!! IT ISH ANNOYING!!!

Don't worry, the next time Tsukia see's Mello he will get his arse kicked. XD

This chapter includes... Lots of randomness. Tsukia annoying Near out of boredom, and the possible answer to why Matt wears goggles. And something that no one ever thought would happen. o.o

Here it ish.

Enjoy ^^

"So, did anything happen while I was gone?" I asked, walking over to the albino. Today's giant tower/toy/building/lego thing was a town of some sort made out of dice.

"Where were you...?"

"Just writing a letter to my brothers. Amazingly they've managed to survive without me." I shrugged. "That lady, Lidner said she would mail it for me."

He nodded, turning back to one of the monitors. "Nothing has happened as of yet."

"Hmm... So I'm guessing we're going to be here for a while?"

"Obviously."

I sighed, sitting down backwards in one of the chairs and spinning around in a circle on it. "This is boring..."

"I have to agree." He said without looking at me. (Nu!! More rhyming!!)

"You know your gonna go blind if you stare at that monitor for too long."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No." He sounded a little irritated. Good. I'm bored. Irritating the supposedly emotionless albino is fun.

"Yeessss..."

"No."

"Yeeeeeeeessssss!!"

Near sighed, finally turning to face me. "How could I go blind?"

"You could burn your eyes into charred little bits. I'm serious!" He didn't look convinced. "Why do you think Matt wears goggles?!"

"Because he wants to see everything in weird neon colors...?"

"No it's so he doesn't burn his eyes out of his head when he plays video games."

"Your a liar. That isn't physically possible."

"How do you know? Did you have someone stare at one of these monitors for a really long time?" I asked, grinning to myself.

"No b-"

"They could sue for that, you know."

"I never-"

"And then when they do and take you to court Kira could find your name and kill you-"

"I. Did. Not. Make. Anyone. Stare. At. A. Monitor. In. Order. To. See. If. They. Would. Go. Blind." He said each word slowly, trying to get his point across.

I stuck my tounge out. "Choo no fun."

He shook his head and instead went back to his dice tower.... City... Thing...

I sighed, leaning back in my chair and closing my eyes.

_And now we wait... For a very long time... Wow I'm bored..._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

_Click._

My eye twitched. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" The albino asked, stacking another wooden block on his most recent creation.

"Build stuff."

"Because I want to."

I rested my head on my hand. "Well that's a specific answer."

"Yes. Just like your quetsion."

_Click._

"You have a talent for irritating people."

He shrugged, adding a triangle shaped block to his tower.

"What if it falls?"

"Then it falls. Hand me that cylindrical block."

I handed it to him, watching the formation of the Near's newest creation take shape.

_Click._

"Won't you be mad? You've spent so much time working on it..."

"Of course. But what would be the point? If I get angry and make a scene it will still be on the floor in pieces. I simply don't see the point in making a fool of myself and letting my emotions get the better of me."

We both knew we wern't talking about block towers anymore.

_Click._

"But isn't it good to use your emotions? I mean, without them people wouldn't be able to tell right from wrong." I said.

"... True. But too much emotion leads you becoming reckless. When you become reckless you make unnessicary mistakes."

"... Yeah... I guess your right..."

_CLACK!_

I looked up at the noise. Suddenly the entire tower fell.

Slowly Near got up, looking at the giant pile of wooden blocks. "Hm. It fell." Then he turned around and started to walk away.

Glancing over my shoulder at the ruined creation, I got to my feet and followed my friend.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Tsukia?"

My arm twitched.

"Tsukia?"

"... Go away..."

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my leg. My eyes shot open. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD!! YOU KICKED ME!"

Near twisted a lock of his hair. I could tell he was trying not to grin. "You were sleeping." The albino said innocently.

"Like hell I was!"

"You drooled on the sleeve of your jacket." I glanced at the offending drool. "That is not drool!"

"Then what was it? Your brain cells?"

I stared. "Oh... My... God..."

"What...?"

"DID YOU JUST MAKE A JOKE?!"

He sighed, shaking his head, and began working on his dice again.

"This is truly a glorious day... Near uttered his first joke..."

"_Director, this is L. Get me N." _L?

_Great... What's wrong now...?_

"Right." The FBI director said, holding the cell phone up.

"N, I'm sure your aware of our current situation. I need you to do me a favor. Can you notify the airlines, police and military on your end not to take any action yet?"

I tilted my head to the side.

"What's he thinking?" Rester said. "I never realized he was this unreliable.."

"Hmm... Well we put him in charge. Whatever he says goes." I shrugged. "He must have something planned. I mean, he must be somewhat smart if he's leading this."

"Alright, L. We'll locate the landing site and keep survailence over the area using our satalite video feed." Near said, still building with dice. "If there's anything else we can do... Please don't hesatate to let us know."

"In other words leave me the hell alone so I can play with legos." I muttered, earning a glare.

**Near+Joke=Apocolypse... o.o**

**Nya my cat yelled at me the whole time I was typing this... X.X**

**Witty thing for this chappie~**

**DON'T BE A ROAD WAFFLE!!! **

**Yay... Ten chapters... X3**

**Hopefully there shall be many more... **

**Quick question ANSWER PLEASE!!! LIVES DEPEND ON EET!!!**

**Should Mello and Matt die?**

**If not how should they live?**

**Pweese answer.**

**It be-eth of the upmost importance. *Chibi eyes***

**Review and choo get an evol Teddy Bear minion.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ello *Waves like idiot*

Yay, mkay, so the vote stands

Mello and Matt live- 1

Mello and Matt die- 0

Undecided- 0

And yes, choo gets a cookie. XD *Throws you cookie*

Now I'm gonna go hide from the gummy bears. o.o

*Hiding under cardboard box with laptop, listening to caramelldansen*

Anyways... This chapter includes... Dice... A random emo moment... Dead peoples... The claiming of chairs... Sleep deprivation... The usual XD

Hopefully the thunderstorm's have stopped... It's annoying to keep losing the signal over and over X.X...

Alright I won't bore choo anymore XD

Enjoy ^^

I watched on one of the many monitors as the plane landed in what looked like the middle of... Well in the middle of nowhere. There were rocks, rocks and more rocks. Hooray.

I leaned in, staring hard at the screen.

_What are you planning...?_

I wondered as the plane slowed to a stop.

There was a loud beeping noise and everyone looked up.

About five of the monitors formed together to show a middle aged man getting off the plane and walking through the sand.

"L, we've been able to use our sattalite cameras to pinpoint where the plane has landed." Near said. "I'll send you a direct video feed of what we're currently seeing here."

"What do you mean _'I'll'_..." I muttered, pressing a few buttons on one of the keyboards.

After I walked over and sat down on my spinny chair.

Yes. I claimed the chair. It is mine. *Insert evil laugh of your choice here*

"So where the hell is it...?" I said, watching the screen.

"Be patent." The albino told me, putting a few more dice on his city... Thing.

"Me? Patent? Sheesh... And I thought you knew me..." I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly a metal door type thing that previously was buried in sand lifted, revealing an entrance.

"Shit!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes. Now we wouldn't be able to see what's happening using the satalite!

_This is bad..._

"They're underground!?" Rester yelled, shocked.

"Well, well isn't that interesting." Near said, completley calm, as usual.

"So what the hell do we do now?! Wait?!" I muttered angrily.

"Yes." The albino said simply.

I sighed, resting my head on my hands and crosssing my legs in my usual way.

"Well aren't you the helpful one..." I muttered, staring at the screen.

After a few minutes Near began to speak, using the voice distorter thingy. "L? Do you have a plan?" He asked, twirling a lock of his hair, the corners of his mouth slightly raised. "You don't seriously think handing over the notebook to someone you don't know is a good idea, can you?"

I watched him, rasing an eyebrow at the mocking tone in his voice.

_You really enjoy pissing this guy off, don't you?_

A little while later I saw the man come out supporting a teenage girl.

_Huh... Guess he traded the notebook... What a shame... I thought he had something planned... _

I yawned. Ugh. When was the last time I slept...? I mean, besides the so called 'nap'. I barley slept for more than two hours! And after going so long without sleeping, that really isn't much.

"The suspect is heading towards a helicopter." The FBI director said into a microphone. "Based on our intel that is his only method of transportation."

"So this means we can be absolutley certain that the notebook has been exchanged." Near said. I had a feeling we were thinking the same thing.

"_N, I need you to keep track of that helicopter until it lands. Don't loose sight of it no matter what."_ All the monitors showed the same thing- the dark machine skimming over the lifeless wasteland.

_Wow... I should be a poet. I am just awesome like that._

I stuck my tounge out. Geez... Now I'm starting to _think_ like Mello.

"You seem to think that's quite an easy task." Near said. "Never the less, we'll do what we can."

_Don't you mean I'll?! IIIIIII?! _

Sleep deprivation must really be getting to me at this point... That sentence barley made any sense...

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid we've been tricked." The albino said, jerking me out of my thoughts.

"Oy... Shit." I muttered.

_A missile. AN EFFING MISSILE?! WHERE THE FUCK DID THEY GET A MISSILE?!_

"We won't be able to track _that_ with radar.." Near commented.

"A... Missile..." I blinked in shock. "So... That's..."

_Mello knew we would be watching on radar, right? So... The missle... The missile is so we can't track where the Death Note goes..._

"Fuckdamnshithellcrap."

"That's a mouthful."

I just shook my head.

_Damn. Not good. _I thought as the missile took off.

"The missile's been launched!"

"Yeppers." I muttered. "And we're screwed."

_Aren't I the optomist?_

The helecopter was gaining speed when suddenly it exploded.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "What just happened?!"

"Near! The helicopter!" A SPK member said.

"I thought so.." The albino said

"_In that case it means the notebook is definetley on the missile!"_

"Damn! We can't track it!"

"We need to figure out where it's going to land then!" I told him, trying to think of something better to do, knowing Mello would have already layed out a flight plan.

"We've lost the signal. It could be anywhere by now!"

"... Then _we've_ lost." I said simply.

Everyone fell silent.

The only noise came from the beeping of machines.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

I sat in my chair, waiting.

_... When Mello gets the notebook... The first thing he is going to do..._

I closed my eyes.

_He wouldn't kill Near... No, I'm sure he wouldn't. He wants to beat Near, but not like that... And I guess he wouldn't kill me either... Still..._

I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head to look at the various people surrounding us.

_How many innocent people are going to die now? How many SPK members will be left when he's done? _

I sighed, turning to watch Near.

_Any minute now... It will start... People will suddenly begin dying... And whoever remains will be all that's left of the SPK... Fuck... This sounds like some kind of messed up game..._

I watched the albino slowly reach out to add another dice to his creation. The dice hit another one, and it began to fall.

The FBI director fell to the ground.

More dice began to decend.

Another man died.

The clacking sound of the dice seemed to grow louder and louder in my ears.

One guy raised a gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

The plastic squares flooded the ground.

In the end Rester, Lidner, the black haired guy from before, I think his name was Gevanni, Near and myself were the only ones left.

_... Who's gonna clean up the bodies...? _I wondered.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Tsukia?" Near asked.

"Right." I said, flicking a switch that would connect him to L's computer. "Mkay, choo can talk now."

He nodded. "L."

_"... Yes?"_

"... He got us."

In the background I face palmed.

_He did more than get us, that's for sure... He effing killed how many members?!_

_"Got you...?"_

"... Yes." The albino said. "The majority of the SPK's members have just been killed by the notebook... L, You are the one who handed over the notebook without a fight. You and your people are totally helpless."

_"N... Are you saying if you were in command you wouldn't have handed it over?"_

_Someone sounds pissed..._

"... No. Considering their preparations it would have been impossible to avoid this." He said. "There's really no point in us quarreling."

_Ya could have fooled me._

"I propose we work together and share the information we know so far."

I tilted my head to the side, thinking.

_Huh... So... Is he saying..._

"For starters, I should admit I have a very good idea who the culprit behind this might be."

_Oh yeah. Slap a smiley face sticker on my forehead and call me phsycic. I almost scare myself sometimes..._

"I suspect the person who preformed the kidnapping and arranged the trade is someone who goes by the name Mello."

I remained silent.

_"Mello? Who is he?"_

"I don't have his photograph and I don't know his real name."

_Liar._

"All I know about him is that four years ago he was living in an orphanage in england, known as Wammy's house. I beleve Mello is playing a game with me. He wants to see which of us will be the first to take down Kira. The final challenge."

_Once again, what am I?! A rock?! Sheesh... Deja vu... _

Once the call ended I got up.

"Where are you going?" Near asked.

"... Bed." I replied.

**Slight emo moment there, with all the people dying.**

**Tsukia hash claimed the chair ._. **

**I'm considering doing a comic of Tsukia and Near. That involves the best friend song. X3 Poor albino miget... I already did one of Tsukia and Mello insulting eachother (With Matt and Near in the background doing completley random things), but I'm too lazy to put it online... XD I needs to steal my grandmother's camera first...**

**Anyways... Keep reviewing about the whole Mello and Matt thing. Remember- THEIR LIVES ARE IN YOUR HANDS... Er... KEYBOARD!!!**

**Review and choo get to hug L. =3**


	12. Chapter 12

Wow... Lots of reviews... . Eighteen!!

Yay!! ^^

Mkay teh vote stands

Mello and Matt live- 4

Mello and Matt die- 0

Undecided- 0

So Ima guessing they're gonna live XD

Good. They ish awesome, and I like writing Mello fighting with Tsukia.

Okays, new question, _how_ should they live?

I'll try to put in some TsukiaxNear fluff from now on. And If/when I do a sequel it will most likley be TsukiaxNear.

This chapter includes... Bitch slaps, Tsukia awakening her inner Mello, and public transportation. Much insanity. Hooray! X3

Quick note- Tsukia actually slept through the whole mafia thing with Mello and the explosives. Since Near isn't shown for the rest of that I thought I would just have her sleep XD *Is lazy*

Anyways...

Enjoy ^^

I could see bright colors. Not fireworks on the fourth of july bright colors. More like 'oh shit I seemed to have dropped a match into the gas tank of my car' bright colors.

_"Tsukia, wake up already."_

I groaned and stuffed a pillow over my head. "Nu."

"You've slept enough. Now get up before I push you off the bed."

"I swear if you do that I'll take all of your toys and put them in the trash compacter- ACK!" I yelled, falling on the floor. "You little bastard."

Near twirled a lock of his hair. "Well I _did_ give you a warning."

I stuck my tounge out at him, getting up and walking over to the desk in my room.

"How long was I asleep...?" I asked, grabbing my leather jacket off of the back of the chair and putting it on.

"About a day and a half."

"WHA?!" I blinked. "Damn. What did I miss...?"

"Oh, not much really."

"In other words I missed everything?"

"Yep."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Damn." I muttered, sitting in my chair, leaning back so I stared at the ceiling. (My chair! Hiss...)

_So Mello set off an explosion...? What the fuck was he thinking?! That idiot..._

It's not like I wasn't scared. I mean, one of my only friends just effing BLEW HIMSELF UP, but I knew he wasn't dead. The blonde wouldn't let something as insignificant as an explosion (In his opinion. I have accessed my inner Mello. Fear me and get me a god damn chocolate bar!!) get in the way of his goal.

_Still... That bastard is gonna die._

My eye twitched in annoyance. I still hadn't forgotton. The next time I see him he _is _going to get his ass kicked.

Near sat on the floor in the middle of a fort he had built out of legos playing with toy cars.

I smiled as he added in sound effects. What? It was kinda cute.

... Shut up.

"Near, if you don't mind me asking, what do you think of all this? What are your thoughts on this case?" Rester asked.

"The current Kira is foolish and over confident." The albino said. "Not to mention unusually couperative with the task force."

"Yeah... I seems odd that he would give them his notebook... I mean, I know he doesn't want Mello to have a notebook of his own, but, wouldn't he be at the risk of the task force keeping the notebook and using it against him? What if he left a fingerprint on it or something...?" I mused, spinning back and forth. "It doesn't seem worth the risk if you ask me."

"Exactly. Kira is so couperative that I suspect he is working hand in hand with them." He picked up two action figures and put them on the wall of his fort.

"You think so?" Rester asked.

"That would make the second L and Kira," He took the helmet off one of his figures. "One in the same person."

"Makes sense." I said, still spinning.

"What?! T-that can't be... Are you serious?!"

"Dude. He's made ONE joke in all the years I've known him. What do you think?!"

"Yes I am." The albino said, ignoring me. "Having said that, I'll admit I'm only seven percent certain."

_Riiiiiigght..._

"Don't worry commander Rester." He continued. "Making assumptions is part of an investigation. If we're wrong... All it costs is an apoligy."

Rester didn't look so convinced.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

I walked into my room, and flopped down on the bed.

_I wonder how Jikei and Shatei are..._

I rolled to the side, then blinked, noticing a letter was on top of my pillow.

"Eh...?" I grabbed it and ripped it open, only to discover a blank piece of paper.

"What...?" I muttered. Why would someone leave a letter with no message in my bedroom.

_Unless..._

I held it up to the light. Nuu... Nothing.

"Tch! Screw it."

_I bet it was just a joke or something to piss me off..._

I sighed, resting my head on one hand and using the other to hold onto the paper.

_Why does everything in my life have to be so complicated...?_

I thought, running my fingers over the surface of the sheet. Suddenly I stopped.

_... What was that...?_

There seemed to be a dent in the paper. Quickly I ran my fingers over it again. There were letters!

_Ah hah! Oh yeah. I need an award for this one. _

I picked up a pencil and another piece of paper and ran my fingers along the indents writing down the message. It was simple, but easy to understand.

Tsukia

Your mad

I know

I'm in town

Come here

Then there was an address. He had used as little words as possible, but it was still legable. Stuffing the paper in my pocket I got up and pushed the door open.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

I got off the bus (Damn public transportation... Stupid albino midget not letting me get a car...) and walked into the alley.

_Hmm... Where the hell is he...? Bastard..._

I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning against one of the worn brick walls.

_Well this is boring..._

I wasn't nervous like before, when I returned to Wammy's. Before I didn't want to kill anyone. Right now on the other hand... I was so pissed off that there really wasn't room for any other emotions.

At the sound of footsteps my eyes snapped open. I watched him walk down the alley. He stopped when we were about six feet apart.

My eyes flickered to the left side of his face, but only for a moment.

"Tsukia." He said flatly.

"Mello." I replied in the same tone. "Nice scar."

"Thanks."

Still silence.

"So."

"So?"

Suddenly I walked the few steps in between us and slapped him as hard as I could.

"Bitchslapped." I heard Matt say in the background. I was so pissed off at the moment that I barley noticed he was there.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING DUMBSHIT!" I screamed. "YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD, YOU KNOW THAT?!"

The blonde rubbed the side of his face, where a bright red handprint was already forming. "... Ow."

"OW IS RIGHT DUMBASS! YOU'RE LUCKY I'M NOT STABBING YOU WITH A SPORK!"

"... A spork...?"

"YES AN EFFING SPORK! A SPOON AND A FORK DUMBSHIT!!"

"... Okay.. Hey, Tsukia-"

"SCREW YOU!"

He waited until I ran out of breath, then started talking again.

"TsukiaIameffingsorryforactinglikeanass!"

I stopped. "Da wha...?"

"Don't make me say it again. I will hurt you."

I blinked. "Er... Seriously...?"

Tiny nod.

"Well... Um... Okay then..." Eh, an apoligy is an apoligy. And coming from M- Wait... HOLY SHITCAKES THE APOCOLYPSE IS COMING!! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MELLO?!

**Sorreh if Mello was acting a little OOC at the end. I thought it would seem like something he would do. (When getting screamed at and slapped of course) **

**I might not be able to update tomorrow seeing as it's a holiday.. I shall try my best.**

**Review and choo get a Kira voo doo doll =3 **


	13. Chapter 13

*Hands out Kira voo doo dolls*

Sorreh about not updating yesterday ^^;

People who live around my house were setting off fireworks until midnight last night... . *Is sleep deprived* And even though your not supposed to they bought hundreds... X.X Not fun when your trying to sleep... Deidara would be proud, though. XD

This fic is getting more and more reviews ^^

This chapter includes... Tsukia's not knowing a thing about politics... imitations of people... Giving out cookies...

... I want some fireworks now... X3

Enjoy ^^

My eye twitched as I stared at the monitors.

"That... Is just pure stupidity."

"What is?" Near asked, still sitting in his fort of legos.

"Some dumbass made a show entirley dedicated to worshipping Kira. Tch... He might as well be screaming 'Please don't kill me Kira, I'll be a good evil minion and act like a total ass with a huge ego on television so you aquire loyal followers to do your evil bidding.'" I said, trying to make my voice sound squeaky when I was imitating the man.

"Interesting theroy."

"Tis not theroy, tis fact." I sat down in my chair. "Hey!"

While I was talking with Near someone (I suspect Rester. He shall pay.) changed the channel. The screen now showed some kind of big speech thing that the president was making.

I groaned. Politics were boring.

"Good morning." The man said. "I am gonna try to keep this breif."

_THANK YOU!_

He fell silent.

I suddenly shivered. _Don't tell me he's..._

"The United States... Will no longer oppose Kira."

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "DA FUCK ARE YOU SAYING MAN?!"

The people in the audience got up and started shouting out questions.

"Are you saying that Kira is justice?!" One man called out.

"Justice?" The president echoed. "No, no I never said that."

"YEAH WELL THAT'S WHAT IT SOUNDED LIKE TO ME!" I yelled, beyond pissed off.

_So what?! Is he just saying that to save his ass?! Kira should kill him for being a coward!_

"But because of Kira war and conflict have ceased to exist." The older man continued. "Criminal organizations are in a state of ruin, not only in the United States but in all free nations. Anyone who defies Kira head on will be killed. That is a fact. We are not acnolaging Kira as a symbol of justice, we are just saying that as a country we will not take any actions against him."

I saw Near narrow his eyes.

_Well someone's pissed._.._ Guess we're all out of a job... Crap._

The audience was going insane.

"Your saying that you acept Kira?!"

"Explain yourself!"

"And you call yourself a representitave of our country?!"

I growled, grabbing the remote and turning the screen off.

"Well what the hell do we do now?!" I hissed angrily as the monitor went blank. "Because of that dumbshit we're all out of a job!"

"Yes... What _is_ going to happen to us now?" Gevanni echoed.

"It looks live we've been disbanded, thanks to that chicken of a President." Near said. "No... He's not even a chicken..." He ripped the head off of one of his action figures. "He's less than a maggot."

I sighed. "This sucks."

_What is EVERYONE against us!? This will only make things worse! If we acept Kira more and more people will follow! In a sense... He actually IS saying that Kira is justice... Effing dumbshit... All he is doing is sending out a message that we should just ignore Kira... The next thing you know people will be bowing down to him... Killing the nonbeleivers... THIS is why I hate politics._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

I sat in my chair, crossing my legs and resting my head on my hand, thinking.

_Y' know.... Out of all the people I want to beat to death with a metal pipe... Kira may only be in second place at the moment..._

I bit my bottom lip, trying to stay calm and not go into a rage again. That seemed to be happening to me a lot latley. I wonder why.

Sighing, I turned to watch Near. He was sitting on the floor at the moment playing with a weird automatic train thing, the two other male SPK members were behind him, watching the monitors.

"Near!"

We both turned.

"... Mello?" I said, looking at the screen.

"Huh?" The albino sounded surprised as well.

_What the hell is he doing now?!_

On screen he was being lead by Lidner (I don't think she had much of a say in the matter, seeing as Mello had a gun to her head.) to the room where we currently were.

_Okay, who is the dumbshit that gave Mello a gun!?_

"What should we do?" Rester asked.

"Let him in." Near said simply.

_Duh._

There was a beeping noise and the door opened.

Mello and Lidner walked into the room.

I flashed the peace sign.

"Mello. Welcome." Near said with his back to them.

"Drop your weapon!" Rester yelled, pointing a gun at the blonde along with Gevanni.

"Aww can't we all just get along?" I muttered sarcastically. I know. How unusual.

"Everyone... Please put away your guns." The albino said, perfectly calm. "Having to shoot out here would achive nothing."

"Sir, with all due respect, Mello is the one who killed our partners." Gevanni said.

"Please don't make me say it again."

"Just put down the effing guns already!" I yelled, my eye twitching.

"Remember that our primary objective is still to catch Kira." Near said. "Killing Mello right now would do nothing to benifit our investigation."

"... All right..." Rester muttered. The three all lowered their guns.

"It seems things have gone just as you planned, Near." Mello said, lowering the hood on his jacket.

"Yes. I take it you've already heard all about the second L from Lidner by now." Near said. "I've pretty much figured out who Kira is and it's mostly thanks to what you've done."

That hit a nerve. The blonde looked as pissed as I did yesterday. He pointed his gun at the albino. "Shut up Near!"

Rester and Gevanni pointed their weapons at him.

"I'm not just a tool for you to use in solving your puzzles, you know!"

"Why don't you all calm the fuck down!" I suddenly yelled. "Damn it, so what are you going to do?! Shoot him?! Then what?! If you really want to win don't do it by blowing a hole through his head!"

"Mello... If you really want to shoot me then go ahead and do it." Near said.

"Stop!" Lidner said when the blonde was about to pull the trigger. "If you shoot him the rest of us will have no choice but to shoot you too. Like Tsukia said, what will it solve if both of you die?! That's just what Kira wants."

"Nice to see someone payed attention." I muttered.

_Remind me later to give her a cookie_.

The blonde remained silent for a minute, then lowered the gun. "You have a good point. Anyway I'm only here for one thing. I came to take back that photograph you have."

"Of course." Near said, taking it out. "I got it from the orphanage. There is only one and no copies have been made. I've already gone and delt with anyone who knows your face, both inside and outside Wammy's house. I made sure they'd keep quiet. I can't be a hundred percent sure, but it should be impossible for anyone to kill you with the notebook." He finished by throwing the picture to Mello, who caught it.

_And by delt with you mean you bribed me to threaten them, right?_

"Is that the only business you had with me, Mello?"

"Near.." They both glared at eachother.

_Why do I always end up getting ignored?! Sheesh... I need to get me an insane rivalry thingy... I wonder if I bribe Matt..._

"Let me get one thing straight. I have NO intention of working with you on this."

"Yes I know." The albino said.

"At the same time, I can't just take my photo and leave, so I'll settle my debt."

"Hm?"

_Stop with the dramatics and tell us damn it!!_

"The killer notebook. It belongs to a shinigami whoever touches it can see a god of death."

I blinked.

_Didn't see that coming._

"That's crazy!"

"Who the hell would beleve in something like that?!"

"Me."

"I would. I beleve him completley."

Once again with the talking in sterio... Ugh.

"Uh, HELLO! It's not like he hit his head or anything, you didn't hit your head, right?" Insert really pissed off glare here. "Ookay then. I rest my case."

"What would he have to gain by saying a ridiculious lie like that? Even if he had something to gain he could at least come up with a more belevable story. Therefore these gods of death must exist."

_STOP EXPLAINING THINGS BETTER THAN ME!_

"The notebook I obtained previously belonged to a shinigami. Maybe even Kira himself. Also, some of the rules written inside are actually fake. That's all I can tell you for now."

I stared.

_Okay.. This just went up a level on the effed up scale._

Mello turned to go and started to walk away, then stopped. "Near."

"Mello."

Near twisted a lock of his hair while Mello took a bite of chocolate.

"Which of us is going to catch Kira first, I wonder."

"The race is on."

"We're both heading towards the same destination. I'll be waiting for you."

".. Right.."

_STILL IGNORED HERE!!!_

**Poor Tsukia... She ish ignored XD**

**My neighbors have MORE fireworks!! *Stabs self with pointy object* X.X WHYYYY!? *Gets tazed***

**A ha ha... ^^;**

**Sorreh.. *Hides from tazer***

**Review and Kira/Light gets thrown in a closet with Orochimaru!!**

**o.o I fear for his sanity...**

**And... Other things O.O;**


	14. Chapter 14

ZOMG!!!! I GOTS A FLAME!!! I'M GONNA GO KILL MYSELF NOW!!1111ONEONE1ONE1!!1

XD

Seriously, though, random flamer person, if you really hate this fic so much then why continue to read it, and then take the time to tell me how much you thought it sucked? -.-; If you really hate it as much as you say you do then click the little red X button, yeah, the one right there in the corner. By taking the time to review you've shown that all you want is attention.

*Throws cookie to people who reviewed and did not flame* =3

Light is currently locked in the closet with Orochimaru. o.o I put a Sasuke wig on him and locked him in there. Four hours ago. O.O;

This chapter includes... Lies... Shinigami... More of Near scaring the crap out of Light... A little fluff I guess.

Enjoy ^^

Near sat on the floor surrounded by cards. Tarrot cards to be exact. He seemed deep in thought, flicking one card so it flipped over, revealing a skull.

I blinked, watching him, then leaned back, looking at the ceiling. _Hm... This is... Effing boring as hell. Ugh..._

"Gevanni." The albino suddenly said. We both looked up at the sound of his voice. "Please set up a connection to L."

"Yes sir."

I grinned. Things were going to get interesting. Nothing like watching Near scare the crap out of people to get rid of boredom.

"_Yes?"_

"L I thought you should know that we caught Mello." The albino said, holding up some of the cards. "But he escaped soon afterwards. We were able to interrogate him for a while."

__

Interrogate? Liar.

"He didn't really escape, you let him get away, am I right?"

Very good. Veeeeery much good.

"No, we tried to restrain him but he was too quick."

I tried not to laugh. _Looks like Near has been hanging around with me too much... _

"Anyway Mello mentioned that there was some sort of Shinigami attached to the notebook. Have you been able to confirm the existance of such a creature?"

__

"Yes.. I can tell you for a fact that Shinigami do exist... I didn't share that information with you at the beginning because I was sure you wouldn't beleve me."  
And because you knew we would put you in a straight jacket.

"I would like to ask the Shinigami a few questions." Near said, perfectly calm despite the fact he was asking TO SPEAK TO AN EFFING GOD OF DEATH. "The thing that is bothering me the most about this is the issue of the rules written in the notebook. I have reason to beleve one of them is fake."

__

"A fake rule?"

Is there an echo in here or is it just me?

"Yes. L, I'd be interested to hear your thoughts on this. Out of all the rules, which do you think is fake? I'd like to know."

__

"By process of elimination the obvious choice would be the rule stating that the owner will die if they don't write a new name in it every thirteen days. I don't beleve that."

"I thought you might say so. I have reached the same conclusion."

__

Hooray. So now your psychic? So thaaaats what the tarrot cards were for...

"Shinigami, you know the rules of the notebook well. Tell us, are any of the rules false?"

What the fuck?!

I thought, shivering slightly. So theres a death god with him right now?! Or is he just nuts?

Near smiled.

__

Ookay then.. That's scary...

"I see... You have a Shinigami there with you?"

__

"... Yes."

"Is that so... I think I'm beginning to get the picture.."

__

Yeah, well that makes one of us.

"In other words Kira is there in the room and he is making the Shinigami lie on his behalf."

I palmed my forehead, feeling like an idiot for not seeing the obvious. _Duh... Man I'm stupid._

"If there's a problem I suggest we verify the rule this way."

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. _What are you planning? What do you mean? You aren't honestly planning on killing someone, are you?_

"I will volunteer to write down Mello's name in the notebook. Of course that means he'll die. Thirteen days later, if I die too, well I guess that means Kira wins. Either way it's a gamble I am quite willing to make."

I resisted the urge to shout, though I did gasp.

__

WHAT THE FUCK NEAR?! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! YOU CAN'T HONESTLY BE THAT SUICIDAL!

I bit my lip to keep myself silent. Damn you talkitiveness!! Damn you!!

__

No, no, no calm down... It's just a trap. He's baiting the second L... Yeah. Near isn't suicidal.

"Testing and confirming the thirteen day rule can only benifit the Kira investigation. And other than my possible death there would be no drawbacks."

__

OTHER?! That's a pretty big drawback if you ask me..

"I'm willing to put my life on the line if it will help us solve the case."

__

"... Could you please wait a moment? We need a minute to discuss your suggestion."

I sat in my chair, watching the albino. _Your not really going to... Right?_

"Hm? What is it?" He asked, noticing me.

"Y... You don't... Really mean it... Right...?" I said very quietly so only he could hear. "I mean... You wouldn't..."

"I thought you were angry at Mello."

I stared at the ground. "I am a little bit... But what about you? ... I don't want you to risk your life for something like ... Like this... It would be stupid if you just threw your life away for information... Not to mention Mello's life as well..."

Inwardly I cursed myself for sounding idiotic.

I knew he was looking at me, probably as if I had five heads or something.

__

"Near, we've talked it over and we can't allow you to use the notebook like that."

I sighed in releif.

"I had a feeling you might say so. No matter."

My eye twitched. _So you effing knew the whole time and yet you let me freak out and ramble like an IDIOT?!_

"Very well." He said, twirling a lock of his hair. "I just have one more question before I go. To the members of the Japanese task force: Was there ever a time when the second L was suspected of being Kira, even if the suspicions were later dropped?"

I could imagine the look on the second L's face and grinned at the thought.

"If you've been listening to our conversation so far and have any intention of helping my investigation and taking down Kira please call the number I'm about to give you. Day or night, I will answer. The choice is up to you."

I inwardly groaned.

__

Looks like I'm not going to be getting sleep anytime soon...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

I sat in my chair, practically tackle glomping a bottle of soda.

"Chess... Caffine..." I murmured, hugging it.

Near watched me, shaking his head. "Your addicted to that. It's unhealthy."

"Shut the hell up." I growled, my eye twitching. "It's miinneeeee!! Miinneeee!! Go back to your toy playing! I gots me some caffine and I'm not afraid to use it!" Yes, I know, sleep deprivation does messed up things to your head.

It was then that we heard the glass breaking and noticed there was an angry mob outside.

"Damn." I muttered. "Looks like Kira's evil minions found us."

__

Or is it... THE FANGIRLS FROM HELL?!

"At this rate we'll be dragged outside unless we stop them somehow." Rester said, standing on the other side of Near and looking at the monitor.

Suddenly the screen filled up with L's.

"I wonder who that could be." I said, rolling my eyes.

__

"Whats the matter Near? Could this be some plot by Mello to finish off the remaining members of the SPK?"

That lying mother fucker.

"No, surley the SPK's security couldn't be so lax that even a normal citizen could find out where it was located..."

I resisted the urge to punch the screen, deciding to glare instead. Eh, it didn't do anything, but this way the pretty little monitors didn't get hurt.

"Fuck. We have to get the hell out of here." I said. "Or else we're screwed."

****

OH TEH NOEZ!!! IT'S THE FANGIRLS FROM HELL!!!!

HIDE ALL THE CHARACTERS!!! *Grabs Near and throws him in a closet* There ^^

...

OH SHIT WRONG CLOSET!!!

*Goes to rescue Near from Orochimaru and Light*

UMMM... REVIEW AND YOU GET... UHH... MELLO TAKE OVER FOR ME!! *Dives into closet*

Mello: ... Where the hell am I....?

JUST SAY SOMETHING ABOUT REVIEWING AND YOU GET SOMETHING FUN!!

Mello: What kind of fun...?

PERVERT!

Mello: Review and you get..

Matt: VIDEO GAMES!

Mello: CHOCOLATE!

Matt: VIDEO GAMES PWN CHOCOLATE!!

Mello: CHOCOLATE KICKS VIDEO GAMES ASS AND I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU ACTUALLY SAID 'PWN' OUT LOUD!!

Matt: VIDEO GAMES FTW!! *Holds up banner*

Mello: Don't make me kill you. *Death glare*

Matt: O_o


	15. Chapter 15

*Eye twitches* I am now mentally scarred for life. *Glares at Near*

Near: ...?

He smiled at Oro and Light. O.O *Rocks back and forth in corner* HE SPLODED ORO'S HEAD!!

Near: -.-; So would I rather get mauled by a snake obsessed sixty year old man...?

Oh, he didn't want to maul you.

Near: What do you mean...?

... I'll tell you when your older. ^^;

Mello: CHOCOLATE!

Matt: VIDEO GAMES!

Near: ... I'm leaving. *Magically disapears before he loses his sanity*

TT^TT Nuu... *Stabs Kira voo doo doll*

Light: *Screaming*

... Yay! It works! ... *Clears throat* Er... Anyways... ^^;

This chapter includes the EMK... Light killing puppies (Le gasp!)... Near abusing his toys-

Mello: CHOCOLATE!!!

Matt: VIDEO GAMES!!!

Mello: CHOCOLATE!!!

Matt: VIDEO GAMES!!!

*Eye twitch* NEAR TAKE ME WITH YOU!!

Enjoy... X.X

I sighed, watching on the monitors as the evil minions of Kira (EMK for short) brought out metal pipes and attempted to smash their way in.

_"Near, you've got no choice, you better evacuate."_

I decided right then and there that I hated the second L. And that he was freaking KIRA!! Then again the two go hand in hand, along with my hatred of tomato juice...

"You've got some nerve saying that, seeing as your Kira." Near said calmly, twisting a lock of his hair, surrounded by toys.

_"What?! Are you still going on about that nonsense?!"_

I coughed. "YesCuzYourKira."

The albino was putting his action figures in a half circle around him. "Think about it. With all of the anti-Kira groups around why is it we're being targeted and right after I start suspecting you? Pretty convinient if you ask me." He flicked one of his toys, causing it to fall over.

_"Near with all due respect, your wrong. Your jumping to conclusions."_

"Y' know every time you lie a puppy dies." I said, completley serious. Near shot me a look. "Whaaat? It's true."

Yes, I know. We're being attacked by EMK and I end up yelling about dead puppies. Sue me.

"Members of the task force, please listen to me." The albino said. "Kira is likley amongst you. Even as we speak it is likley he is in that room. I am simply asking you to think about this carefully."

I could tell the second L (Mentally stabbing self for rhyming) was getting very pissed off. Near could have that effect on people.

An explosion from outside shook the building. "What da hell...? Guess they decided to bring in the c4..." I muttered. Damn you EMK! Damn choo!! I wanted those explosives!!!

"Near we have to evacuate immediatley!" Rester said.

"Yeah, lets just go out the back way." I replied, rolling my eyes. "No one will notice that."

I'm starting to get the feeling that Rester doesn't like me very much..

"Really... What pathetic people..." The albino said, looking up at the screen. "I'm not surprised that there are ordinary people that support what Kira is trying to do.." He flicked another one of his toys over. "I'm talking about honest citizens who truly beleve in their hearts that by killing criminals Kira will make the world a better place to live in." Flick. Another one fell. "But as for this crowd outside... They're a completley different breed. They are truly despicable and stupid." Flick. "This is just a diversion for them. They are all selfish."

He flicked his toys until only one was left standing.

"I-i know that but it still leaves us with the immediate problem." Rester said.

"We'll use L's legacy and the anti-Kira protesters we hired." Near replied, picking up his toys.

"Yes, but we only have one shot with that plan."

"Are you NEVER happy?!" I asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"I'm aware of that, but I can't imagine a better time to do it." The albino said, years of practice allowing him to ignore the sarcasm. "Besides, this should be interesting."

Outside the crowd fought to get inside. Blowing shit up, beating things with iorn pipes.... Sounds like f-... Er... Stuff that I definetley do NOT aprove of!! Yeah!! Umm... Right... Anyways...

There was a fluttering sound and pieces of paper fell from the sky. Green pieces of paper to be exact.

The entire crowd froze.

"IT'S MONEY!!!" One person screamed. Then all hell broke loose.

Their motive forgotton, all of the EMK dropped whatever they were holding and stopped whatever they were doing in order to catch the money that seemed to be falling from the sky.

I was passed a SWAT team cop uniform thingy and put it on reluctantly. It weighed fifty freaking pounds. Hooray.

All around me the other members of the SPK were also putting on the suit thingys. Near was grabbing all of his toys.

_So we're at the risk of being killed by Kira and he grabs his TOYS?!_

I turned around and looked at my chair.

_But I don't want to leave mah special chair.. It's mien... What if someone steals it...? _Insert chibi anime tears here.

I sighed, bending down to help the albino pick up all his various action figures.

"Let's go." He said when we were done. "This is our window of oppourtunity. We can leave via the front exit."

"Aye aye capt'n." I replied with fake entuisiasm, putting on the helmet that came with the suit thingy.

Amazingly we were able to blend in with all of the cops who were wearing the same suit thingys we were.

And I got a cool bullet proof sheild thing. Good for hitting people. Me likeys.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

I pressed a few buttons on the keyboard. "Talk away, o pj wearing one." I said. Near shot me a look.

"This is Near." He spoke. "We've re-established a secure connection, so I thought I'd give you a call to let you know."

_In other words... HA HA HA!! I'M NOT DEAD!! IN YOUR FACE BITCH!!_

_"Your safe. Thats a releif."_

_STOP KILLING THE DAMN PUPPIES!!_

"To all of those on the task force.. I'm sure by now you're starting to suspect that Kira may be one of you..."

I spun around in my chair. It was a good thing no one touched it. Then I would have to kill them. And it wouldn't be fun hiding the body.

"Given the timing on today's attack on our headquarters, I don't think anyone could blame you for having doubts. If you don't suspect the second L of being Kira by now... Your in the wrong line of work..."

_Evil, evil midget. You enjoy pissing people off don't you?_ I thought, rasing an eyebrow.

"The number I gave you the day before has neeb re-connected." He said, smiling. "Please feel free to call any time you like... Well then. I'll be waiting for your call."

"And now we wait." I said.

"Yes." He turned to face me. "O pj wearing one...?"

"Whaat? It's true." I held my hands up.

"Really." He replied, looking at me like he was going to throw me in the nearest woodchipper.

_Oh shit. Killing intent._

"Err... OH ME GAWD!! LOOK IT'S A FLYING MONKEY!!" I yelled, pointing in a random direction and running away.

"We're indoors you know! And since when were we in the Wizard of Oz?!"

**Mello: CHOCOLATE DAMN IT!!**

**Matt: VIDEO GAMEEESS!!**

***Eye twitch* HOW ABOUT CHOCOLATE VIDEO GAMES?!**

**Matt and Mello: NO!!**

***Sighs* Well it was worth a shot... *Pokes voo doo doll***

**Light: AAAAAHHH!!**

**Heh.. I never get tired of that... Anyways... Nu Mello and Matt still have a while. It usually takes about two chapters to equal one episode of the anime depending on how much screen time Near and the other SPK members get. Currently this fic is up to episode thirty one. Though the last few episodes will take a while to write, seeing as Near gets a lot of screen time in those =3 **

**Apparently they have now gone into the Wizard of Oz XD**

**And Near now wants to kill Tsukia. *Adds his name to list of people who want to kill her* Now we have... Mello, Rester, Light/Kira, the muffin man, Orochimaru (o.o I really don't want to know about this one) and Near.**

**Near: *Re-appears* ... I forgot one of my dice...**

***Tackles* TAKE ME WITH YOU!! O_O**

**Near: ... Touching... Me.. u_u**

**^^;**

**Mello: Wait... WHY DOES NEAR GET TELEPORTING POWERS?!**

**Matt: Maybe because of the radioactive waste you pushed him in...?**

**Mello: Damn it... I was hoping he would die.. -.-###**

**Matt: Everyone knows when you push someone into radioactive waste they get super powers!**

**I thought you got super powers when you ate lead paint..**

**Matt: No.. You just... Die. .-.**

**o.o; Crap...**

**Matt: QUICK!! DO WHATEVER YOU WANTED TO DO YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!! CARAMELLDANSEN!! **

**But I don't want-**

**Matt: DO IT WOMAN!! DO YOU WANT TO DIE IN VAIN!?**

***Caramelldansen* -.-**

**Matt: *Is secretly video taping this* Heh...**

**Mello: Are you putting that on youtube?**

**Matt: Hell yeah. The 'lead paint' she ate wasn't poisinous...**

**Near: *Slowly backing away from this scene of insanity* **

**#######QUICKIE NOTE-ETH!!!! TIS IMPORTAINT!!! READ EET!!!#######**

**I can't update tomorrow, my Dad is dragging me off to my twin cousins house. I probally won't get home until... Very late knowing my Dad -.- Sorreh! ^^; Don't keel me... Me promises I shall update the next day. *Throws everyone a shiny quarter***


	16. OH TEH NOES AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I ish so sorreh for not updating! *Is shot* X.X

Youtube has been acting up on my laptop latley, so it's basically impossible to update seeing as the manga never loads on my comp. I'm going to get my older cousin to try to fix it, or maybe it'll fix itself...? ^^; Yay for optomism!

My Dad also has me going over my cousins house every chance he gets and he keeps trying to take away my laptop -.- I got my report card in the mail (B's and C's!! EPIC WINNNN!!! =D) and he keeps yelling at me for not getting an A+ in art (Impossible, seeing as the grades at my school only go up to A, but he just likes finding things to complain about instead of admitting that I had been working my arse off and he should seriously consider getting his vocal chords removed). My art teacher NEVER gave us enough time to finish assignments X.X;;;

I also just recently found out that he has been going through my fanfic rough drafts behind my back. -.- Trust me, not a good idea if you value your life.

I am going over my cousin's place tomorrow. They gots a computer (THANK GOD! THE INTERNET IS MY SOCIAL LIFE!! =D) so I might be able to update over there.. If not... I'll try to update as soon as *&^%$#$%^&*&^% youtube starts working again. -.-

Yay, you actually survived my idiotic ranting ^^ Choo gets a cookeh! X3

Anyways... (Your right... I DO say that a lot XD) Expect an update soon-eth!


	17. Chapter 17

Okays… I ish so sorreh for not updating in so long… X.X

I lost connection to the internet so my Mom called Verizon. They said I could get the internet back on Monday. Monday came. No internet. Sooo we called again. They said I could get it back on August tenth. A few days later they called US and said since we had been having so much trouble they would be sending someone over in two days to fix it. They said the guy would come between the hours of eight and five. The hours of eight and five passed. We called AGAIN and got some automated thing saying they would set it up some time after six o'clock. The next day we called and they ran some tests on out modem. Apparently it was broken. So they said they would send us a new one in 24-48 hours. That passed. My Mom was about to call\ them again when we finally got it delivered. Sooo here I be. I'll try to update this chappie tomorrow with the new chapter. ^^: Sorreh for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG wait.


End file.
